Finding Happiness
by littlejay2013
Summary: Edward Cullen left Bella Swan cold and alone on the forrest floor, she suffers in silence for the first few weeks, then along comes a certain wolf boy who is intent on helping her find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Please Read And Review.

I Don't Own Anything.

Chapter One: The Day He Left.

His word's played over and over in Bella's mind, like a song stuck on repeat, usually a good song at that, in this case, it was Edward's voice, repeating the cold, harsh word's that had cut her to the core.

"We're leaving Bella, your no good for me, I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not, I can't keep trying to keep you safe whilst in the same breath I'm the danger to you, it'll be like I never existed, it'll be easy to forget me, move on with your life Bella, live".

With that, he was gone.

Bella curled up deeper inside the duvet cover which had become her sanctuary, barely moving from the bed, she had shut herself away from the world, her father was at his wits end, she knew she should try harder, but it was too difficult. Everytime she tried to move, to function, her insides just started to get more ripped apart, all because she had fallen in love.

How could he have left her, like she was nothing but a piece of shit on his shoe. Bella's moods had ranged from sadness to utter rage and back to sadness again. What had she done so wrong in her life to deserve this to be done to her, was she a bad person, Bella had pondered the fact that she must have pissed off someone in a formal life to be experiencing such anguish. Yes, Bella knew that people split up all the time, but as far as she was concerned, her breakup was the worst by far. Especially since Edward Cullen was not just her boyfriend, he was her world. Bella had lost friend's through her relationship with him, Jacob Black, her best friend from childhood, being one of them.

Bella remembered how much tension there was between the two men in her life, one her boyfriend the other her best friend, they hated each other to the point that if look`s could kill, they'd both be dead. Bella smiled inwardly as she thought of Jacob, he was a walking ray of sunshine, he was always there for her, even when she'd argued with Edward, he'd been there to listen to her rant and rave about him, how he annoyed her, his chastising constantly grating her every nerve.

At this thought, there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's just me, I've made you some lunch, I'll leave it on the table for you, please try and eat something, if not for yourself, for me, please" said Charlie.

He laid the tray down next to the other tray he'd brought her at breakfast, picking it up, he sighed. All this because of a boy, it made him so angry. He'd never liked Edward Cullen from the get go, the way that boy had looked at Bella, like she was a bit of meat, it wasn't normal. Edward Cullen was a control freak in Charlie's eyes, all he had to do, was to put some strings on Bella, making her the perfect little puppet he so clearly wanted, the disturbing thing was though, Bella was so blind to the way he was, she would have been none the wiser. Edward Cullen had single handedly ripped his daughter apart and Charlie didn't know how to fix her.

He retreated from the room without a word. He'd not even received a response from Bella. He wanted his daughter back, there had to be a way.

Bella listened as the door to her room, closed with a click. She gently peaked out from under the cover, lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Sighing heavily, she heaved herself out of the bed. What Charlie had said was true, the emotion strained in his voice, she was wasting away, as she moved closer to the table where the food lay, Bella caught sight of her reflection.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her clothes hung off her body as if they were several sizes to big for her, her skin looked waxy, sickly almost, her eyes were what scared her the most. They were listless, there was no emotion in them whatsoever. All because of him.

It had been three weeks since he'd left her on the forrest floor, three weeks of hardly any contact from the outside world, three weeks without proper consumption of food, only little nibbles here and there, sips of water and juice, three weeks since she had felt human, was this what it was like to be dead, she felt dead inside.

Bella stared at herself, she looked disgusting and what shook her was the fact, that she had allowed him to do this to her. Turning away from her reflection, she made her way to the table, sat down and slowly picked up the spoon, it was soup, plain chicken soup. Putting the spoon to her mouth, she closed her eye's and opened her mouth taking the first mouthful. Bella swallowed, it hurt and she could feel it hitting her stomach like a brick, but she kept going, she knew she had to. Deciding that she would prove that she was good enough, if her dad believed in her, then she should believe in herself too.

Bella put the spoon back in the bowl, she'd done it. She felt a bit better, but she was exhausted again. She had eaten something which was a start. She would begin again tomorrow. Lying back in the bed, she turned over and closed her eyes.

It was about an hour later that Charlie decided to check on his only daughter, opening the door as quietly as possible, she was clearly asleep, but looked a bit more peaceful. Walking to pick the tray up, he looked in surprise at the empty bowl, she'd finished the lot. He looked back over at Bella and gave a small smile.

"That's my girl" he said softly to her, gently kissing the top of her head.

He knew Bella had a long way to go, a journey you might say.

But a journey of a thousand miles, begins with one step and bella had taken the first step as far as Charlie was concerned.

Bella was beginning to heal, that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read and Review

I Don't Own Anything.

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Bella stirred beneath the sweaty sheet's, her room was in darkness. It must be night time, which meant she had slept all afternoon. She admitted to herself that she actually did feel slightly better than she had done this morning. Baby steps bella, she told herself. As she fumbled around in the darkness to find the lamp switch, she banged her head a good few times, clumsy fool she cursed at her aptitude to hurt herself doing the easiest of tasks. After nearly blinding herself and leaving stars flashing in front of her eye's bella took note of the room around her, it was a pit and it actually stank to high meant she must also stink. She noted, as she padded around the room, the dishes from earlier had been removed, her dad must have come into the room whilst she had been sleeping. Bella hoped he was a bit happier with having seen she had consumed something, albeit chicken soup. Bella walked to the miror above her dresser, seeing her reflection, she shook her head in anger.

'No More' she told her reflection.

Opening the door to her bedroom, the landing was in darkness as well. Her dad must have gone to work, which would leave her peace to get on with what she wanted to do. In the bathroom, bella turned the shower on, she wanted it as hot as possible to heat her up, bella was freezing, inside and out. Stripping the pyjamas off herself, she slowly stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water cascade down her freezing aching body, the water itself was boiling, but to bella, it felt heavenly. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she shook it and ran her fingers through the tangled mess of her hair. Fact was, bella's hair was a complete and utter disaster and a half, trying to tame it was going to take time, and patience.

She was in the shower for an hour and a half, giving herself enough time to scrub her skin nearly red raw and her hair was brushed down and tangle free. With fresh pyjamas on and her hair tied back in a low pony tail, bella set about her next task with a determination she had'nt had for the last three week's. In her room, she grabbed at the duvet on the bed, ripping off the sheets and pillow cover's she was'nt even going to waste electricity washing the damn bed set, she grabbed a black bag and proceeded to stuff the duvet set and sheet's into it. Marching down the stairs, out into the yard and binned the lot.

Once back inside, Bella set about her room wth avengance. She wiped down all her surfaces, dusting and hoovering where she could, as she moved towards her bed with the hoover, she noticed one of her floorboards was actually loose. Bella switched off the hoover then knelt down to inspect the loose board, there was a fair gap between this one and the other's next to it. Bella used what little strength she had, to prise the board apart, she could'nt beleive her eye's when she found out what was underneath. There were pictures of her and Edward, her and the family, a tape of the melody Edward had wrote for her, so aptly named Bella's Lullabye. How dare he, his exact words were, it would be as if he'd never existed, he had lied to her again and again, How could he do this to her she thought as the tear's coursed down her cheek's. Bella let out a strangled sob, she would'nt let this set her back, it had only been a few hours, but it was the most she had done in such a long time.

Grabbing the pack of black bags again, she stuffed all the contents that were underneath her floorboard into one of the bags, then stuffed it into another bag. Running downstairs, into the kitchen, searching high and low for a lighter, bella knew what she had to do and there was no going back. Finding what she wanted, bella made a mad dash for the back door and ran into the yard, she threw the bag on the cold ground, she then set it alight she watched it burn, amazed at how quickly it actually caught flame and reduced the contents to ash.

'Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust' said bella to herself with a satisfied smirk, the first in a long time.

As the pile of bags began to wither, the flames still danced in bella's eyes, she swore to herself that no matter what happened in her life, never again would she ever let anyone close to her again, Edward Cullen had detroyed her beleif in happiness but he had'nt destroyed her beleif in herself. That was all that concerned her.

She returned inside the house, made herself a small plate of toast, managing to eat the two slices in one go, she was starving but she knew she had to start off small as her stomach was bound to have shrank due to the slight starvation she had experienced, never again she vowed as she sank her teeth into another slice.

Bella ended up watching crappy television, some made for tv movie about a vampire who fell in love with a human, how ironic it was, here she was having lived the movie, her's was a reality she wanted to forget though. She'd actually laughed at bit's of it, it felt so good to laugh again, to be normal so to speak, after so long of having to watch what she was doing etc.

Just then, she heard the key's in the front door as Charlie burst through wondering who the hell was in his house, laughing and watching telly. What he saw in front of him, made his jaw hit the floor in shock. There was bella, on the sofa with the remains of a plate of toast and laughing at something on the television, Charlie had wanted to see this for week's, He just stood with his mouth open.

'Dad, if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies' stated bella, getting up off the couch and walking by him towards the kitchen.

His eye's followed her every move.

'What in the hell is going on bella?' asked Charlie completely flummoxed.

Bella just smiled at him, then started to walk up the stairs.

'Bella, you gonna answer me or what' persisted Charlie.

Bella turned at the top of the stairs, she turmed slowly to look down at him, as he stood at the bottom, she looked straight at him, a look that made Charlie suck in a breath as his daughter opened her mouth to speak.

'I woke up dad, but we'll talk later, night' she said simply.

Charlie just watched bella disappear into her room, he was clearly in shock. She looked clean, exhausted but clean and she had spoken which was a good thing as she had'nt spoken to him at all in the three week's of solitude, but the tables had turned and bella seemed to be moving forward slowly but surely.

'welcome back kid' he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I Dont Own Anything.

Please Read And Review.

Chapter Three: Everything End's

Taking a deep breath and closing her eye's, Bella grasped her schoolbook's tightly against her and pushed open the main door of her school. How she wished she didn't have to be here, but she fallen quite far behind in her classes, add to the fact that she really needed to get back to normality as quickly as she deemed possible. Her only friend, well a girl who bella classed as a friend, Angela Webber, had took it upon herself to gather up bella`s homework for her drop it off to bella, always asking how she was etc, Charlie had always responded with the usual, Just the same. You can imagine Angela's surprise when she'd received a call from Bella to say she was returning to school and could she meet her at her locker, before the bell of course as Angela was a stickler for punctuality. Bella slowly walked into the building, her eye`s on the floor ahead. All she had to do was walk straight ahead, her locker wasn`t that far away and hopefully Angela would be there. As she walked, she heard the comment`s and the snickering as she passed the other student`s did it bother her? Not really, yes she had been classed as an outsider since her arrival at the beginning of term. The only genuine person to have approached her without having a hidden agenda, was Angela. Bella remembered meeting Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, she had tried to make polite conversation with them, but to no avail. The two girl`s were boy daft and makeup crazy, two thing's which Bella abhored. Bella was quiet and shy, compared to Lauren and Jessica. She had found it easy to get on with Angela, she never really said much, aside from introducing herself on Bella's first day, they'd sat in the lunchroom together, making small chat about Bella's life in Phoenix, only to be rudely interupted by Lauren's snidey comment..

'I thought people from Arizona had a tan'

Bella had looked at Angela who had just rolled her eye's at Lauren and mouthed typical towards Bella, who had smiled, it was at this second The Cullen's had entered the lunchroom and Bella had fallen head over heel's in love with Edward on sight, Lauren being the way she was, informed that Edward was hot for her, he just didn't know it yet. Knowing what she did now, Bella just smiled to herself, if Lauren only knew, the guy was dead, a vampire, with a stonecold body, and an even icier touch, he was incapable of being hot for anything, let alone Lauren Mallory. Just then a hand grasped Bella's bag, and stealing her out of her inward thought's.

It was Angela, who with a huge smile on her face, grabbed Bella into a hug.

'I'm so glad your back, please tell me your ok?' said Angela, leaning away from Bella, looking her straight in the eye.

'I'm getting there, slowly' said Bella with a small smile.

'The gossip mongerels have been waiting for you, honestly, you should hear the crap they have been saying, some stuff I wont even bother to tell you, but I thougt you should know there has been some talk, you know, kinda prepare you' said Angela, as she pulled Bella closer to her locker.

'I knew there would be Ange, what else would you expect? My breakup with Edward is the talk of the school thanks to Lauren and Jess, I honestly do not care what they are saying about me, at the end of the day, I know what happened that's all that matter's' said Bella straightfaced.

The other girl just looked at her questioningly.

'They decided they could no longer stay in Fork's and Edward took me for a walk and told me it was over, did'nt even give me a say in the matter, that was all, nothing bad, well I responded badly, look at the way I've been acting, not exactly healthy was it?' asked Bella.

Angela swallowed thickly and said 'Not really Bella'

'That is why I'm back at school and trying to get my life back to normal, Edward Cullen is not the reason for my exsistence, I was obsessed with him, I know that now and I know that I can get my life back without him' sniffed Bella, she was nearly crying, but it wasnt because of being sad,it was due to the fact she was extremely pissed off with what had happened and the way she had lied to Angela, albeit a white lie.

Angela gathered her in her arm's and held her tightly.

'Bella, no guy is worth this kind of pain, do not waste your tears on Edward Cullen of all people' she whispered in Bella's ear.

'Ange, I'm not sad, I'm really pissed off with myself for being this way, look how pathetic I am, all becuase of a stupid boy' said Bella angrily.

'C'mon, we need to get to class, all boy's are stupid and complete arseholes' said Angela, smiling and hooking her arm through Bella's, leading her to their first class which was English

'Yeah, who need's them anyways' said Bella smiling back at Angela, she was right, she did'nt need boys, they were a complete waste of space.

It was as they walked into class together, after the teacher welcomed Bella back, that Bella knew she could do this. Edward Cullen was a bastard, that is all there was to it. He no longer had a hold on her, she was free to think for herself, do what she wanted, go where she pleased etc, Bella smirked at this Control Freak Cullen, it had a certain ring to it, from now on if he ever came up in conversation, this is what she would call him.

The teacher had handed out the book's which the student's were asked to read quietly whilst he wrote the question's out on the board. Bella opened the book, sharing it with Angela and started to read.

'She probably never satisfied him anyway's, Cullen needed a real woman, not a flake like Bella Swan'.

On hearing this, something inside Bella snapped, an uncontrollable rage overtook her insides and she erupted. Turning around, she looked at the snickering expressions on Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley's faces.

'How did you get on with that visit to the clinic Lauren? I heard that infection is a bitch to get rid of, oh did you tell Mike and Tyler about it? after all, they will need to get checked out as well' said Bella smiling innocently.

Both Lauren and Jessica's jaw's hit the floor in utter shock, Mike Newton stared at Lauren in anger as did Tyler Crowley, having both found out they could have something and that the girl who they thought were exclusively with them but was actually with the both of them, Bella did'nt know if Lauren actually had anything but found it hilarious that mike and tyler knew now about Lauren's cheating habits. Comical genius on Bella's part of course. Angela looked at Bella with a massive smile on her face.

'You go girl' was all she said.

Lauren Mallory was fuming, if it were possible, she would have steam coming out of her ears. Never had she been insulted the Bella Swan had insulted her, how dare she!

'You Bitch, I've not even been to a clinic, I dont have anything!' insisted an enraged Lauren.

'Oh in that case, you had better go and get yourself checked out, after all that scratching this morning, you could have a festering vagina down there' remarked a fake concerned Angela, smiling widely.

Bella nearly burst into giggles with what Angela said. It was too good beyond word's. Lauren made a move towards Angela at this moment until the teacher enquired if the girl's had a problem, nobody said anything except that it was nothing. Lauren Mallory had just been taken down a peg or two, nothing worth getting into trouble over, at this point anyways.

'Maybe now you will keep your opinions to yourself, you self righteous whore' whispered Bella, as she turned away from Lauren, still fuming with a bright red face, it was not a very becoming sight.

Bella was happy, she had bested the witch of the west so to speak and this was a side of her she liked and she was intent on not taking crap from people like Lauren and Jessica anymore. Why should she?

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly considering the morning's activities. Classes were attended, lunch was eaten and It rained as always. When the school day came to a head, bella thought, nothing ever changes. Same old, Same old. As she got into her truck after bidding Angela goodbye, bella had a thought, not of an idea, but of a person. Jacob Black was in her thoughts and she had no clue as to why. It could be the fact that he was her best friend and she had blatantly treated him like shit, another wrongdoing of her because of Controling Cullen, how had he had such a hold on her at one point, how had she let it come this far, what the fuck had happened to her. Bella rested her head against the steering wheel, never again would she be a walkover, a puppet for a freak.

It ended now, deciding quite impulsively, to head over to the Quileute Reservationd start afresh with Jacob Black, after all, she knew she had alot of making up to do, why not start now.

Driving along the road, her music blared from her stereo, Bella was seriously deep in thought about Jacob, he was a year younger than her and he had been an amazing friend to her, regardless of her being with Cullen, but Bella knew that she had allowed Cullen to come between them, but not anymore. She had'nt phoned Jacob or Billy to let them know she was visiting, she hadnt seen either of them in about a month, the nerves had started to kick in, what if Jacob was angry? Worse, what if he was pissed? Too late now, she was here, realizing these facts a little to late to turn back.

'Suck it up bella, You can do this, It's Jacob' said Bella to herself as she got out of the truck.

Bella walked to the front door, knocked gently and waitied. There was laughter coming from the inside of the house, Bella turned to walk away, maybe whoever was inside had'nt heard her. Just then, the door opened, bella swallowed her shock, in front of her stood a boy, no a man who she vaguely recognised as her former best friend, only his appearance was entirely different. He was a hell of alot taller than she remembered, massive to be truthful, he had more muscle than a regular 16 year old should have and his beautiful raven hair had been shorn to the nape of his neck, his fringe falling in his eye's slightly, Bella stared at him, was this really her best friend, had it been longer than a month, what the ever loving fuck was going on?

Their eye's met, both in shock.

'Bella?' said the manboy in front of her.

Bella swallowed nervously.

'Hi Jake, long time no see'.


	4. Chapter 4

I Dont Own Anything.

Please Read And Review.

Chapter Four: The Big Bad Wolf

If there was ever a time in Bella Swan's life, where she would have described it as the most awkward, it would be now. She did not know what to do, what to say the the being in front of her. Her mind however was racing with question's, just how long had she been in that almost catatonic state? Long enough for Jacob to turn into a man apparently. It was not as if the changes to Jacob were slight, they were major. His height had increased by a good eleven to twelve inches, He had muscle, where there had been none before, Jacob had been quite scrawny the last time Bella had seen him, but he was now alot bigger, in every way. All Bella could do was look up at him, which gave her a sore neck, groaning, she rubbed the back of her neck quickly. Neither had said anything, just standing in silence. Bella decided if anyone was going to make the first move, it had to be her. After all, it was her who had come here was'nt it.

'You do know steroids are bad for you Jake?' she said with a small smile.

Jacob snorted, moving away from her slowly 'What are you doing here Bella?'e said as he folded his arm's over his chest.

Bella swallowed nervously again, how do you start explaining why you refused to come see your best friend due to the fact you were going through Vampire Detox?

With an apology of course.

'Look Jake, I'm sorry I've not been around, I'm sorry for not calling, I'm sorry for being a shitty friend, I dont know how I can make it up to you, but please at least give me a chance, please?' said Bella softly, not making eye contact with Jacob's towering form.

It was pathetic really, she honestly sounded like she was begging him to be her friend again, pride aside, Bella knew she was and she was'nt ashamed, the only thing that she was ashamed was, the way she had treated Jake. He had done nothing to deserve being treated like dirt, nothing whatsoever.

'You are not welcome here anymore Bella, alot has changed since we last saw each other, I've changed, I'm not the same Jake you knew, I'd rather you left now, please Bella' said Jake through gritted teeth, his anger clear in his expression.

Bella was shocked at the harshness of his tone, this was not the Jake she was used to, the again, he was right, he had changed, in many way's.

'But Jake, please' said Bella, reaching out to him.

He flinched away from her touch, frowning at her yet again.

'Just Go, your now wanted here!' Jacob shouted at her.

Bella recoiled in shock, Jacob, her Jacob had shouted at her, Jacob had never shouted at her.

She slowly retreated from him, tear's spilling from her eye's, she had known it would be tough seeing Jacob again, but she was not expecting this. She then did what she did best, she ran. Back to her truck, fought for a couple of second's to get it started, then started to drive away from the Black's house, just as she did, she looked out the window, to see Jacob surrounded by three other copper skinned men, they all looked identical, their hair was short and they all sported the same tattoo on their arm. They looked like quads thought Bella as she drove away, the rain pelted against the windscreen as she drove faster away from the reservation.

As she drove, Bella was overcome with sadness, she had lost Jacob, her best friend, the one person she had always counted on. With this relization hitting her like a ton of brick's, Bella had to pull over on the side of the road. She leaned her head against the steering wheel, and sobbed her heart out, over and over. By the time she was finished crying, her eye's were red raw and her cheek's were puffy, she looked awful, but now Bella was angry, it was like she was going through the five stages of grief all in the one. She was parked on the egde of a cliff, with only a small barricade preventing person from falling over the edge. Bella got out of the small truck, walking over to the barricade, she stared out into the horizon, the skyline was covered in dark gray cloud's, there was a storm brewing.

Bella then checked around her, the place where she stood was completely desolate, nobody was around to hear her. So she opened her mouth and screamed, releasing the inner turmoil, the inner agony within her anguished soul.

'I hate you, I hate you' she screamed over and over again.

Little did bella know, someone did hear her, from above her stood another supernatural creature unknown to Bella at this time. Two creatures to be exact, watched her with concerned eye's, they stood against the wind, looking completely regal, their enormous size grounding them.

'Do you think she is going to be ok?' one asked softly.

'She has to be, she has no other choice' said the other.

They continued to watch the girl for a while till her screaming had ceased. Then she got back in her truck and drove off, now looking slightly better surprisingly.

'C'mon, we had better go check in' said the smaller of the two creatures.

The bigger, just looked at the smaller one and nodded in agreement, then the two dissapeared back into the forrest they had come from.

Bella had returned to her house and went straight to her room, it was nearly six in the evening, it had been a long day, one of the worst as well, Bella thought to herself quitely, as she sat in the chair, facing out the window. She had no homework today so she decided just to chill, unfortunately thoughts of Jacob had started to creep their way into her mind, she shook her head, but could'nt quite shake Jacob away, however hard she tried. Bella started to mull the afternoon over, Jacob had been so cold to her, so not him and highly unusual behaviour for Jacob, he was usually the happiest person on the planet at all times, what was with the new chip on the shoulder? Ok granted, Bella knew she had been completely out of order towards him, but did she actually deserve to be spoken to like this? Bella could not quite decide at this present time. She did however know one thing, she was tired, her dad was on lates this week so Bella decided to go for a lie down, her head was pounding, definitely a stress headache, one of the worst kind you can get.

She felt her eye's slowly shutting and she drifted into the blackness of her subconcious.

Bella was dreaming.

She stood alone in the forrest, surrounded by the green fir trees, the wind blew around her, making her hair swish uncontrolably, but she was not cold, she was warm, she felt almost, dare she say it, peaceful. She started to walk through the wood's, pushing the stray branches out of her path, looking down, Bella was surprised to see she was barefoot, wearing only a flowing white nightdress. This was new. As she continued forward, Bella soon found herself in a clearing, it was completely bare, a few fallen tree stumps lay where they had fallen due to the age of them other than that, there was nothing. Bella stood still, not knowing exactly where she was, so she sat down on the ground, closing her eye's and listening to the wind around her. Suddenly, she felt as if she was'nt alone anymore, openening her eye's, she looked around to see who was there, Bella could'nt see anything, but she did hear movement coming from within the forrest in front of her, she braced herself as she stood, her mouth openening in shock at the sight she saw infront of her. There, before her very eye`s, stood the biggest wolf Bella had ever seen. It was massive, so big it towered above her easily. It made no move toward her, just held a steady gaze. Bella did not know whether to run and hide or stay put and see what happened, one thing she did know, this creature would'nt hurt her, Bella looked straight into the wolf's eye's, they were so different yet so familiar at the same time, gasping at the wolf before her and with the realization that she actually knew these eye's, she knew who these eye's belonged to, but that was impossible, surely it could'nt be possible? Bella thought to herself over and over, out of nowhere the wolf started to growl, its large serated white teeth were being shown as it started to snarl in anger and rage, Bella looked to where the wolf's gaze had been averted to, there stood a red eye, a human drinking vampire, Bella knew this vampire, It was Victoria, the mate of the vampirehe Cullen's had destroyed in Phoenix a few months earlier. Bella heard a voice in her head,

'Run Bella, Run'

Bella did not need to be told twice, she turned on her heel's and made a dash for the forrest as she heard the screeching and howling behind her as the two supernatural beings clashed in an alimighty battle.

She awoke in a cold sweat, searching around her room, it was in darkness.

Bella laid her head back down on the pillow, what a dream that was. It had felt so real, it had scared her yet at the same time she had never felt so safe. Those eye's, Bella remembered those eye`s. Suddenly there was a clunk at her window, getting out of bed, She made her way over to the window and opened it up slightly, on the lawn stood her former best friend Jacob Black.

'What are you doing here Jake?' she shouted down, but not too loudly.

'I need to speak to you Bella, can I come up, please' said Jacob, looking serious.

Bella just nodded, knowing he would climb up the tree that was next to her window, it would take hime a good ten minutes at least. She walked over to switch her light on, then as she turned around, she jumped as there stood Jake, how the hell had he got into her room so quickly? Bella looked at him, straight in the eye, she now knew for sure.

'Look Bella, I dont know where to start, I am sorry about earlier, It`s just...' said Jake before he got cut off by Bella.

'I know what you are' said Bella straight faced and in a challenging tone.

'What, what do you know?' questioned Jake starled.

Bella looked him straight in the eye again, not flinching and not hlding back as she said with certainty...

'Your the Big Bad Wolf'.


	5. Chapter 5

I Dont Own Anything.

Please Read And Review.

Thankyou To All Who Are Following The Story.

Chapter Five: Seeing Is Beleiving

The two former best friend's stood facing one another, each guaging the other's reaction. Bella did'nt know what had made her say such a thing about Jake, maybe it had something to do with the dream she had, the more she stared at his eye`s, the more she was sure that the wolf in her dream had indeed been Jacob, the question now was, why exactly had she experienced this sort of dream and what the hell had happened to her former friend. Something else was going on with Jacob, the growth spurt, the tribal tattoo on his arm, getting a tattoo is not something you decide over night to do, your marking your body for life, Jacob was'nt even into body art, so why now? and what the hell was with the dramatic haircut, it was all gone, his facial features were also more pronounced, not in a bad way, he just looked older, he could easily pass for a guy in his twenties, his body no longer resembled the boy she had once known. Bella was so confused. It was then she remembered what Jacob had said to her, she was no longer welcome on the reservation, who the hell did he think he was, dictating to her where she could and could'nt go, he was not the boss of her, how fucking dare he.

'Why are you even here Jake, I thought you told me where to go earlier, that we could'nt be friend's anymore, funny that considering your now standing in my bedroom, huh?' questioned Bella as she crossed the floor to sit on her bed.

'Look Bella, there is stuff going on that you dont know about ok, it does'nt even concern you, I just came here to apologise for earlier, I was rather harsh with you' said Jake softly, not making eye contact with her anymore.

'Jacob, I dont care anymore, I am tired and would rather you just leave, you have done what you came to do, I'll see you around ok, it is so obvious you dont want to be friend's with me anymore, so as you so politely said to me earlier, fuck off' said Bella with a smirk, she was fed up with his bullshit, he was clearly hiding something, and she would find out what it was one way or another.

'Bella, I just wanted to apologise, it's just Sam said' spoke Jacob just as Bella cut him off.

Bella's ears suddenly perked up with interest. Sam, as in Sam Uley. He'd been the one to find Bella, the night she had gone missing, or so her father thought, the night Cullen had left her in the wood's after breaking up with her and she had tried in vain to follow him like the little puppy dog she'd acted like, only for her to get more lost and deeper in the forrest, curling herself into a ball, she was alone, nothing mattered if he was gone, how wrong she had been and how pathetic she had acted, she knew this now. Bella's mind drifted back to what she remembered about Sam Uley, that night she had been drifting in and out of conciousness so she could'nt really remember much about him, He had however, returned to the Swan house, to check in on how she had been doing, why would he do that, he did not know her so why was she any of his concern? Bella could see Sam in her mind's eye. His physical appearance was impressive, Bella began to mentally make comparison's between Jake and Sam, both were extremely tall, both had short hair, they had the same muscular bodies that would put gym junkies to shame, both sported the same tribal tattoo on their arm's. The similarities between the two were uncanny, leading Bella to come to the conclusion, Sam had done something to Jacob.

'What did Sam do to you Jake, has he got you hooked on drugs of some kind?' asked Bella quickly.

Her imagination was clearly playing tricks on her.

She could have sworn she heard Jake growl.

'For fuck sake Bella, what do you think I am? Sam is helping me, ok' shouted Jacob.

'That is what I am trying to figure out, I told you what I thought you were, still waiting on your answer, but you have neither confirmed nor denied anything, so you tell me Jake, for once and for all, what the fuck is going on?' retorted Bella heatedly.

Jacob sighed tiredly, he was getting nowhere.

'Remember the book I gave you months ago?' said Jake.

'Yeah, what about it?' asked Bella, clearly confused.

'I take it you did'nt read it at all, well I suggest you do, ok, when you figure thing's out, come see me' said Jake, as he started to make his way back out of the window.

'But you told me never to come back to the reservation, that I was not welcome anymore' said Bella, matter of factly.

'When the fuck have you ever listened to me' responded Jake with a smirk, then he was gone.

Bella ran to the window, Jake had jumped down, that was a hell of a jump, by right he should have broken legs, but no, there he was, right in front of her, running back into the wood's. Bella turned and walked over to her cabinet where she was sure she had put the book Jacob was on about. She found it straight away, lifting it out the cabinet, she nearly dropped it, forgetting how heavy it had been, she remembered that jacob had laughed at her the first time she had took it from him,nearly breaking her wrist. It was a thick book, full of facts and stories of The Quiluete Legend's, Bella was now eager to read through the book. She opened the cover, and started to read. Time was passing slowly, she neve heard Charlie coming in from work until he knocked her door.

'You ok Bella?' he asked her softly.

'Im great dad, never heard you, sorry, was buried in this' said Bella smiling at him.

'What is that your reading?' asked Charlie curiously.

'A book Jacob gave to me, it's about the Quileute Legend's' answered Bella cheerily.

'Any good?' probed Charlie

'Put it this way, it has answered alot of question`s I had about certain thing's' said Bella, clearly less confused than earlier.

'Ok then, well I am going to call out for pizza, you up for that?' said Charlie.

'Yeah, I am completely starved, thanks dad' said Bella as she went back to the book in front of her.

The good thing about Charlie, was that he never hovered.

Bella closed the book after another few pages. From what she had read, she was not so sure Jacob had even given her the book, it was clearly full of secrets, thing's she was almost a hundred per cent positive she was not meant to know. Bella now knew, however that the Quileute descended from wolves, they were spirit warriors, shapeshifters that took form to fight and protect the tribe from their sworn enemies, the cold one's, which Bella concluded were vampire's, The Cullen's had not just fucked about and damaged her life, but their mere prescence had affected JacobLs life and no doubt, that of Sam Uley as well. Bella thought about the other boy's she had seen when Jacob had warned her away from the reservation. They were all the same, in the book is described the changes to the warrior, the change of physical appearence, the added muscle etc, it even had a picture of the tattoo. Closing her eyes, Bella sighed with a small amount of sadness. Now knowing for definite what the cullen coven had done.

Her best friend, her Jacob was a spirit warrior, just as the book had stated.

On this note, she decided to go to the reservation the next day after school, she and Jacob had some thing's to discuss, that much she was sure of.

Bella then followed her nose down the stairs to where Charlie was in the kitchen slicing up the pizza, it looked delicious and Bella's mouth watered as her father plated up.

They then sat at the table, eating and making small chat.

Charlie filled her in on the hapenings at the station, rather boring but Bella being the way she was, sat back and listened in silence, responding appropriately when required, her mind was elsewhere, and Charlie could see that.

'Bell's, I am going for an early night ok, I will see you in the morning' he said as he got up from he chair, leaving his plate in the sink.

'Ok dad, later' said Bella as she thought about what she was going to say to Jacob.

'Love you kid' said Charlie with a slight blush, never one to show his emotions easily.

Bella smiled and said 'You too dad'

She finished off the pizza then did the left over dishes. Going back up the stairs, into her room and closing the door, sleep overcame her as she collapsed on the bed. Strange dreams, once again ensued. The cold one`s, The wolves, Blood spilling, a battle.

Bella awoke with a start, again her body rushing with adrenaline, she had been running in her dream again, she actually felt out of breath. Freaky as hell.

It was after eight, she had a full nights sleep, which kinda surprised her considering whate had been dreaming of. Bella then spontenaously made a decision to do something she had'nt done before, she was skipping school today, this business with Jacob was far too important to wait, she had to save her friendship and she would go any length to do so, after all, Jacob had said, when she figured it out, to come find him, so she was going to. She heaved herself out the bed and ran around the room trying to get herself ready tripping at least five times on nothing in articular asides from thin air, she cursed herself for being a clumsy wretch, once dressed, she tied her hair in a loose ponytail, then bounded down the stairs, finding Charlie already gone for work, bella made herself a quick cup of coffee, she was addicted, but it did help her wake up properly. Grabbing the keys to her truck, she locked the door and headed to the reservation, her mind once again racing with anticipation.

Arriving at the Black's house in no time Bella sat in her truck, just needing a minute to herself. This was it, she was going to cofront Jacob with the knowledge that she knew exactly what was going on. Getting out of the truck, she walked quickly to the door, knocking hardly. It was answered by a tall boy, who clearly was'nt in an uncanny way, he resembled him slightly, only with the dark eye's and hair, and of course the copper skin.

'Can I help you?' the boy asked, looking her up and down intensly.

'I'm looking for Jacob, is he here?' asked Bella.

'Your Bella Swan, are'nt you, I'm Embry Call, I'm a friend of Jacob's' said Embry as he introduced himself to her with a genuine smile, he seemed nice.

'Nice to meet you Embry, but please, if you dont mind, jake?' said Bella again, however returning the smile Embry gave her.

'C'mon in, Billy is away on tribal business' said Embry opening up the door for her to enter.

As Bella entered, she saw that the house was full.

There in the living room was not just Jacob, but another four manboys, as Bella had started to call them, were scattered around the room like spare parts. They all looked at her intense eye's, Bella looked at each of them, she really felt out of place but this had to be done.

'I thought you told the Leech Lover to fuck off yesterday' said one of the boys.

'Paul, shut the fuck up' said another, who on closer inspection, Bella recognised as Sam.

'Dont call her that Paul, you know nothing' shouted Jake at the one named Paul.

'He might not know nothing, but I do' said Bella matter of factly.

They all turned to look at her, Jacob in amusement of course.

'What could a pale face like you possible know about?' said the one name Paul.

'Well I know your all shape shifters, I know your sworn enemy are vampire`s and I know that I should not know this stuff, but before you go giving Jacob into trouble for spilling the secret`s about the tribe, he never told me a thing, I figured it out' said Bella as she walked over to Jake, giving him a hug, then turned to Paul and stuck her tongue out at him.

'These are trade secrets Jacob, how did she figure it out?' enquired Sam as he stood up, hands on his hips.

'I might have given her a book a few months ago' admitted Jake.

'Back off Sam, as I have told you, I figured it out, He did not tell me, so get the fuck off his case' said Bella, walking over to Sam and sticking her finger in his chest.

Sam swallowed his rage the sat back bemused, this tiny girl in front of him had regained her fire, he remembered the night he found her, she was so cold and small, he never thought he would see her the way she was before according to Jacob. The boy was madly in love with Bella, but Sam did not think she returned the feelings.

'Well, I suppose introductions should be made, I'm Sam, that is Paul, he is our hothead, take no notice, You have met Embry, that is Quil over there, then there is Jared, you know Jake of course' said Sam pointing around the room at each of the shapeshifters.

'Are there anymore of you?' asked Bella softly, Jacob had wrapped his arm's around her.

'Yes, there is Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth, Leah is the first female shifter in history, she is not coping too well with it, seth on the other hand, well let us just say he is loving it' chuckled Sam.

'Wow, this is really mind blowing' said Bella as she untangled herself from Jacob and headed to the sofa.

'It`s not been a walk in the park for any of us, becuase of your Leeches' stated Paul angrily.

'They are not and have never been my Leeches, they are freaks, end of, and if I ever see the Cullen's again, I will be burning them to the ground, I am sorry this has happened to you, but you are'nt the only ones they have fucked over Paul' said Bella heatedly.

Paul looked at her, regarding her closely.

'Girl definitely had ball's, I like her' said Paul with a smirk.

Everybody nearly fell over at this remark.

Paul Lahote liking someone, a leechlover at that, world had gone batshit crazy overnight.

So where are Leah and Seth?' enquired Bella.

'On patrol, but they should be back soon' said Jacob warmly.

'ok, you go make coffee for us all, I want to see Sam and Paul?' ordered Bella, pushing him towards the kitchen.

'Ok, Ok' said Jacob laughing.

Bella had decided that she wanted to see Sam and Paul in wolf form, if that was even possible. She walked back over to them, and signalled Sam and Paul to follow her outside, which they did curiously. All three walked out of the black's house and into the back, where it was open space, bella had figured that these shapeshifters were going to be huge, if her dream was anything to go by.

'Can I see you in your other form, please?' asked Bella.

Both Sam and Paul looked at each other. This girl had them completely flummoxed, there was something about her, not just how Jacob had told them, there was something else.

Just when Sam was about to respond, Bella saw a tall girl with chin length raven hair come out of the wood's, she was followed by an even taller boy, she couldnt really see him. But he looked like the rest of the manboys.

'There is Leah and Seth, guess you will meet them afterall' stated Paul smirking.

Bella watched as the newcomers made there way over to them.

Why could she smell caramel all of a sudden?


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Anything.

Thanks To All Who Are Following, Thanks To Those Who Have Reviewed.

Chapter Six: Connecting

All Bella could smell was caramel, of all the aromas in the world, caramel was Bella's favourite and at this precise moment, it was assaulting her nose with avengeance. Sam had noticed the way she was acting, he wondered why all of a sudden she had gone quiet, her eyes seemed to be searching for something, exactly what, Sam did not know. He watched her, as her eyes darted around trying to pinpoint whatever it was she was looking for. As Leah got closer to where he and Paul, stood with Bella, her expression turned to one of surprise as there stood an outsider, a newcomer so to speak, what was she doing here, who was she. On closer inspection, Leah realised, the girl in front of her, standing with Sam and Paul, was none other than Bella Swan, leech lover extrordinaire to quote Paul's turn of phrase and Jacob Black's object of desire. What the fuck was she doing here? Thoughts raced around Leah's mind. She looked round at her younger brother, Seth, who as usual, was following beind her slowly. He had grown so big in the last week, he was giving Sam a run for his money in the size department. Seth was the same age as Jacob, sixteen years young, and for his birthday, his best present so far, was him shifting into a wolf. Unlike Leah, who loathed it with a passion, Seth was in his element. He loved the freedom of running in the forrest, of killing the leeches, he seemed to be a natural, whereas the other's had taken time to get used to it, the whole shifting back to human had come easy to him as had phasing on the fly, Sam had'nt even mastered that yet, and he had been a wolf for over a year and a half. Leah walked closer to Sam, giving him a small smile, and eyeing Bella up with curiousness.

'Who do we have here?' asked Leah as she came to a halt infront of them.

'Leah, this is Bella Swan, before you ask, she knows everything' said Paul with a smirk

'What do you mean she know's everything?' queried Leah, looking confused.

'She know's about us' said Sam heatedly, Bella was begining to annoy him, she was still looking about, then suddenly, just like that, she stopped, her eyes landing on Seth.

'Who the fuck told her, they had no right' demanded Leah as she balled her hands into a fist.

'I figured it out for myself, it was not that hard actually, given the dreams I've been having' said Bella, her scrutinizing Seth closely.

'Dream's? What dream's?' asked Leah, looking at her brother, who still stared at the ground.

'Long story, I dont really want to get into it just now, if you dont mind' said Bella softly, her eyes diverting to Leah.

'Ok fine, I'm Leah Clearwater, this is my younger brother Seth' said Leah, now introducing herself properly.

'Nice to meet you Leah Clearwater, and your brother Seth' said Bella with a warm smile.

'For fuck sake Seth, we have company, whatever the hell your thinking about, stop it, your being ignorant' shouted Leah as she turned, slapping him on the arm.

'What? Sorry' said Seth starting to look up, firstly seeing Sam, then Paul next to his sister.

Then his eye's landed on the small girl who stood with them. Seth looked from the girl's legs, up. She had legs that went on for miles, wow! he thought quickly. He then slowly looked up and saw her bright white smile.

'Seth, now we have your attention, this is Bella Swan' said Paul laughing

Seth's eye's met Bella's and he started to sink. He was actually drowning in her pool's of chocolate brown eye's, as everything else around him, was slowly dissapearing. Nothing mattered to him anymore, not his mother, not his father, not even his sister. The only being that mattered to him, was the tiny being infront of him, she was tiny. Seth drank in the the girl's appearance, he long mahogany hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, she had on clothes, that clung to her like a second skin, her creamy white skin, was smooth, blemish free, her nose was small, cute as a button and sprinkled slightly with the tiniest amount of freckles, her lower lip was plumper than her top one and was begging to be kissed, her eyes were framed with thick black lashes, they were chocolate brwon with flecks of gold in them, she was everything to him, taking a deep breath, Seth could smell her scent, there was a hint of vanilla and strawberries, what a combination, his mouth practically watered as he breathed in deeper. She was just a walking bowl of delciousness and his inner wolf was clawing and chomping at the bit to grab her and run off, she belonged to him.

Seth swallowed hard, 'Hello Bella Swan' was all he managed to get out.

Bella knew her jaw was wide open, she could not seem to close it, as she stared into the eyes of the boy in front of her. He stood tall, and was very well built. He had muscle upon muscle, and to make matters worse for Bella, he was bare chested. His skin was a rich copper, smooth, and what she would have given to run her hands over that chest, she managed a gulp of air and nearly choked. What the hell was wrong with her, she thought as she continued to stare, as she had met his eye's, she had begun to feel like she was falling forward, it had taken everything inside her, to stop herself from walking over to him. Nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore to Bella, except Seth. His eyes had completely hypnotized her, his stare was so intense, his eye colour was so dark, they were almost black, swirling pool's of darkness and Bella was more than happy to dive in. He had such a handsome face, yet looked older than his years. His lips were full, and his whole face lit up when he smiled, showing even pearly whites. Bella could feel an instant connection with this boy, why? she had no idea, nor did she care for in this moment, Bella could feel the pain in her heart, dissapear, she could practically hear it throbbing her chest, beating insanely, becuase of Seth. It was like he was the missing piece of the puzzle, that was her life, all she could do was swallow hard, then seeing the boys outstretched hand, Bella reached out to him, on contact, Bella could feel the electricity between them, so much it made the hair on the back of her neck stand to attention. She was in shock, complete shock.

'Nice to meet you Seth Clearwater' said Bella, in a soft and small voice, her eyes never leaving his.

Sam noticed it straight away, shit, was all he could think.

Paul stood, staring at the interaction between Seth and Bella, then smirked, Oh this was going to be good, Baby Alpha was not going to be very happy about this, not happy one little bit.

Leah had seen the connection between her brother and Bella, bloody hell, this had to be the complete fuck up of all fuck up's. Her inner thoughts wondered if this was what it had been like for Sam and her cousin Emily. You see, Sam and Leah had history, they were a couple before Sam had phased, Leah had thought they'd have been married by now, if the supernatural world had'nt decided to step in and take Sam away from her. They had been perfect together, but it was not meant to be. When Leah had shifted for the first time, she had unfortunately seen in Sam's mind through the shifter mind link they had, Sam's love for her cousin, how Emily had tried to fight it and ended up scarred for life, thanks to Sam phasing to close to her, a burden he would carry with him, till then end of his day's. Sam had, for Leah's benefit, hidden the scene of the day of when he had actually imprinted on Emily, it was something Leah did not need to see, nor deal with. So what Leah had witnessed between Bella and Seth had left her wondering. What the hell was going to happen now, Leah thought as she cleared her throat.

This brought Bella violently out of her Seth stupor.

'What just happened, something hapened, somebody tell me please before I freak the fuck out here' shouted Bella angrily.

'Seth has imprinted on you' said Paul, matter of factly.

'What the hell does that mean, what is imprinting?' questioned Bella, more calmy now as her eyes reconnnected with Seth.

'Well this is just fucking great, as if the day can get any more frustrating' sighed Sam clearly annoyed,

'Hey, you know he can't help it Sam' stated Paul, defending Seth.

'Yes but still, you know how Jacob feel's about Bella, this is just one big mess we did'nt need' said Sam, crossing his arm's over his chest in anger.

'Look, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on, what the hell is imprinting' asked Bella, only louder this time.

The volume of her voice, brought Sam, Paul and Leah's attention back to her.

'C'mon Bella, take a walk with me' said Leah as she dragged an unwilling Bella, away from an agitated Seth.

'I'll fill her in Sam, you go back to Jacob's, we will get you back there' stated Leah to Sam, who was now holding back an angry Seth, who just wanted to be next to Bella.

Sam and Paul just nodded at her and dragged Seth away, he was on the verge of phasing, his wolf fighting with the boy for control due to the fact that all he could see was his mate being taken away under duress, from him. This did not bode well, everyone was a threat, even his sister, Seth was struggling for control, and as Leah left with Bella, he exploded into wolf form, Sam had to alpha order him to stand still, it was an order Seth had no choice but to follow, even though his heart cried for bis imprint.

As Bella followed Leah, she felt a peculiar tug within her chest, it was slightly painful, making her rub it in concern. That was new. Her feet continued down a path, in step with Leah, as they headed down toward's the beach, then she followed Lead's lead and sat upon the scattered rock's, she eyed Leah as she looked out onto the ocean front.

'So are you going to tell me what happenend back there or is this another secret I'm not meant to know' asked Bella with a small smile.

Leah look at bella, she really was good with the weird. he supposed she would have had to have been considering the girl had dated a vampire for god knows how long, and survived. That in itself was something, Leah supposed.

'Ok look, we wolves have this thing called Imprinting, it's when the wolf find's it's perfect other half to it's soul, they would do anything, be anything for them, a friend, a brother, a lover, the wolf connects with the soulmate on first sight, they know that the imprint is made for them and them alone, Seth has imprinted on you Bella, you complete my brother's soul' said Leah, looking toward the ocean once more.

Bella sat quietly, mulling over what Leah had just told her. She was supposed to have been Edward's soulmate, but he left her, now Seth had claimed her as his soulmate after imprinting on her, Edward must have lied to her, just like he had lied about everything else. On realization of this, Bella shot off the rock and shouted,

'That dirty lying bastard'

Leah stared at her in concern, 'Who is?' she asked.

'Edward fucking control freak Cullen, that's who' shouted Bella angrily, her hands now on her hips.

'What had the leech got to do with Seth and you Imprinting?' questioned Leah, her eye's narrowed in suspicion now.

'He told me that I was his soulmate, that he had waited centuries for me, but this was true then how would Seth have imprinted on me?' asked Bella heatedly, with a fire in her eye's.

Leah sat and contemplated what Bella had said.

'Well, he lied to you, it is as plain as the nose on your facel' stated Leah.

'I swear, if I ever see him again, I will burn him myself' id Bella simply.

'Are you going to accept the imprint with Seth then?' asked Leah, her voice filled with concern, she knew her brother would be in pain if Bella did'nt accept.

'Accept it, I never knew you had to, I think you kinda left that part out Leah' said Bella, as she sat down again.

'Look, Im sorry, I have just got alot in my head just now, what with seeing the imprint happen first hand, I've never seen it, only heard about itfrom Sam' said Leah softly.

Bella noticed the shift in Leah's demeanour.

'Look, it might not be my place Leah, but I know there is something up, I know you have just met me, but a problem shared, is a problem halved, so to speak' said Bella, touching the other girl's hand gently.

Leah looked at Bella, maybe there was more to this girl than Leah had originally thought, deciding there and then, to fill her iin on the goings on with Sam and Emily. Bella listened quietly, nodding at certain parts and biting her lower lip at other's, her initial reacton to what Leah said, was anger then as Leah's own anger dissipated, so did Bella's. Leah found herself holding Bella's hand, then found herself in Bella's embrace as the tiny girl held her tightly in her arm's as Leah let out the anguish she had kept deep in her heart, this tiny slip of a girl had broken down the inner wall's Leah had built up after they way Sam had hurt her, she was sure this was the start of a life long friendship with Bella Swan, she in turn had done the same with Leah, telling her the way Edward had treated her etc, they had found common ground over their exes, how ironic.

'So, do you think thing's will be ok with you and Seth?' asked Leah with a smile now, her smile was lovely and bright.

'Yeah, I mean I will accept the imprint, but we have to take thing's slowly, get to know each other and stuff, I just dont want to make any more mistakes, been through enough I think' said Bella, returning Leah's smile.

'Let's get back to Jacob's, they are going to be wondering where the hell we are' said Leah, standing and dragging Bella up behind her.

The two girl's exchanged another embrace then made their way to Jacob's house.

As the two girl's neared the Black's house, they could hear laughter and voices, Jacob then came running out, he looked slightly dissapointed then had a smile on his face again withing seconds. He grabbed Bella into his arm's, knocking the wind out of her slightly, breathing her in, he sighed.

'Sam told me Seth Imprinted on you' he whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella leaned away from him, pushing against his chest

'Yes he did, before yu start on me Jake, I love you ok, nothing and nobody will ever change that, your my best friend, my sunshine, my jake, I'm not meant to be with you or it would have you that imprinted on me ok, but you did'nt' said Bella, looking up at him soflty.

'Whoa there, I was'nt going to say anything, well just that if he mistreats you in anyway, I will kick his ass' said Jacob smiling brightly and it was contagious becuase Bella's face split into a wide grin as well.

The other's had also come out of the house, Seth shyly made his way over to Bella, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

'Are you ok Bella?' asked Seth as he gently took her hand.

'Yeah, I'm good, Leah's told me how this imprint mojo work's, but it's going to work my way, ok, we take thing's slow, be friend's, see where we go with that, that ok with you?' asked Bella, once again meeting his intense gaze.

'That is more than ok with me' said Seth with a humongous smile.

Bella, being the girl she was, looked around her in wondernment, she had lost a family of bloodsucker's, but gained a family of furballs, the world was indeed a very strange place.

All thing's considered, Bella felt at peace, especially after feeling her hand sqeezed by Seth, she just smiled at him as togther they watched the other's wrestle around in the mud.

They had Connected.


	7. Chapter 7

I Dont Own Anything.

Thanks To All Who Are Following And Reviewing.

Chapter Seven: Just Friend's, Yeah Right!

It had been four day's, four long, boring and slightly painful day's since Bella had seen Seth, what with her school and Seth going to school and his patrol's, there was barely any time to see each other let alone make plans to see each other and to be bluntly honest, it was begining to grate Bella's nerves. Yes, she had time to get her head around the fact that she was Seth's imprint, what it meant, what it entailed so to speak, but they had parted with the agreement, they would get to know each other and take their time, but how could you possibly get to know somebody without seeing them, huh, well you dont, do you. Bella was glad it was now friday, the last day of school, she had plan's, to see Seth, her plan's were to be at the reservation for most of the weekend if possible, Bella knew that her dad would'nt mind her being there, as long as she let him know what she was up to, yeah she was still the daughter of a policeman, and he did not let her forget it, he even made Bella carry a small can of pepper spray in her bag as a mean's of protection. Bella found it rather comical at times, she giggled as she got herself ready for school, imagining herself spraying the pepper spray in a vampire's eye's, would'nt do much damage now would it. Bella much preferred the thought of a spray can of deoderant and a lighter, now with that she could definitely have some she struggled with her converse lace, she fell onto the bed, sighing, why did she have to be so clumsy? Genetics had a lot to answer for, she blamed Charlie for her lack of gracefulness and the fact she could'nt even manage the menial task of walking a distance without falling or tripping over something, thanks dad she thought to herself. Bella actually could'nt be bothered with school today, but she had promised Charlie, she would continue regardless of her hatred for the other student's, in reality, there were only two she hated with a passion, Lauren the leg openener and her little, I'll do anything you say friend, Jessica. They had tried to make Bella's life a misery since she started, but to no avail, you would have thought the two girl's would have gotten bored with the lack of response from Bella, but no, they continued, relentless in their verbal and mental abuse of Bella, it had bothered her at first, but since Bella had developed this new attitude of her's, was'nt taking any shit from them, no matter how hard they tried. She had to face them again today, but she had Angela at her side, who was not the quiet girl people perceived her to be, she was actually quite bitchy and outspoken, two qualities Bella admired.

Descending down the stair's, the house, once again empty, Charlie was working long hour's at the station, so it was just Bella for breakfast, she grabbed a couple slices of bread and made toast, whilst it was in the machine, she brewed herself a coffee. Sitting at the old wooden table, Bella looked out the window, deep in thought, just wishing silently that day was finished dark gray cloud's in the sky, were a sure sign of rain, again. Bella hated the rain, she wished for just one day of sunshine. But that was not going to happen anytime soon, she thought quietly. Loking at her watch, Bella saw she still had time left, but decided she might as well head to the school. She grabbed her headphones and her book, intent on chilling before school began.

As she drove to the school, her phone beeped, it was a message from Jake.

Bella pulled over to the side of the road to respond.

Hey Bell's, You Ok? - Jacob.

Yeah all good, how are you? - Bella.

Great, Listen just a head's up, we are having a bonfire tonight, to welcome you into the pack officially, you up for it? - Jacob.

Am I ever, can I come straight after I've changed n stuff? - Bella.

Awesome, so I'll see you later - Jacob.

Bella could tell he had a huge smile on his face. She too smiled happily, not just at the thought of seeing Jacob and the other's, but she was going to see Seth as well. Her heart began to beat madly in her chest at the prospect. Now, she could'nt wait for the day to end. Starting up the engine, she drove off again. This time her music blaring from her stereo, and with a smile on her face.

As Bella pulled into the car park of the school ground's, she could see Angela standing with Eric and Ben, they were looking over in concern, at the opposite end, stood Lauren and Jessica, acting like a couple of bitches in heat, bella got out of her truck and followed to where their attention seemed focused. Bella nearly choked, there in all their half naked glory, stood Embry, Paul and Seth. Her heart was thumping, oh my fucking god, what the hell were they doing here, saw that Lauren was making her way over to them, the boy's on the other hand, stood stock still, eye's scanning for Bella, they looked completely out of place, Bella could see Mke Newton sizing them up as was a few of the football team, next to Paul, Embry and Seth, they looked like silly little boy's. Seth was the one to clock Bella first, making his way over to her smiling, pushing past Lauren as she tried to speak to him, Paul and Embry followed behind snickering at the flustered state Lauren was in.

Seth stopped in front of her, looking down at her with warm dark brown eye's and the brightest smile you can imagine.

'Hey Bella' he spoke softly, his arm's gathering her small body into his warm embrace.

He was so hot, and smooth and half naked, damn, he was fine. Bella basked quietly in his warmth, soaking up the heat that was radiating from him.

'Ok enough lover boy' interjected Paul, only he could choose now, to ruin the moment between Seth and Bella.

Bella then found herself being wrapped up in Paul's stong arm's, he too was warm, these boy's were packing some serious heat action. Bella looked up at Paul with a small smile.

'How are you tiny?' asked Paul, as he affectionately kissed the top of Bella's head.

'Tiny?' questioned Bella, clearly confused.

Here was this huge boy, who only a few day's ago, was addressing her as the leech lover and now was calling her tiny and issing her head, what the hell had brought on this change all of a sudden, maybe it had something to do with the fact that Seth had imprinted on her, Bella did'nt really understand but chose to ask.

'What's with you calling me tiny? I thought you hated me a few day's ago Paul?' asked Bella, as she disentangled herself from his arm's.

'Cant a man change his mind, since what happened with Seth, I see you like a little sister now, your pack at the end of the day, well you will be after tonight anyways' said Paul huffing.

'Oh, well that does change thing's does'nt it, but again, what's with calling me tiny?' probed Bella, now fully aware she was getting stared at by a few of the other student's.

'You dont like it?' asked Paul, frowning.

'I think she suit's it very well' said Embry from where he stood against her truck.

Bella looked at him, smiled and said 'Well it's alot better than being called Leech Lover or Leech Fucker'.

'Hey I never called you that' said Paul defensively.

'Same thing though, is'nt it' responded Bella with a half smile on her face, seeing Paul was now the flustered one.

'Well I dont think of you that way anymore' spoke Paul gently, adding 'I'm sorry' at the end of his little tirade.

Bella just looked at him and smiled softly at him.

'Anyways, what are you guy's doing here, Seth I thought you had school, you too Embry?' asked Bella.

'We had time, so we thought we would swing by and surprise you' answered Embry.

'Well, that's cool, it is good to see you, I know it's only been a few day's, but I kinda missed you guy's' admitted Bella, slightly blushing as she said the word's.

'My girl is just the cutest when she blushes' said Seth teasingly, wrapping his arm's around Bella's waist.

This made the small group burst into laughter. Bella just wanted to run away and hide, she and seth were meant to be just friend's after all, but what with other people witnessing Seth's display of affection for her, there was going to be a few question's getting asked.

'Are you going to introduce us or are you blatantly ignoring us?' came a nasaly voice.

The small group looked around and there stood a very disgruntled looking Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Paul, Embry and Seth, eyed the girl's warily.

'Guy's, this is Lauren and Jessica' said Bella, angrily.

Lauren deliberatly pushed passed Bella, her sights clearly set on Seth, Jessica was eyeing up a very pissed off looking Paul, poor Embry did'nt know where to look.

'I'm Lauren, you dont go to school here do you, I would definetly have noticed you if you did' spoke Lauren, as she practically pushed herself up against Seth.

'No, I dont, thankfully, so I would'nt have to see your ugly ass every day' said Seth, his anger building by the second.

Lauren must have gone slightly deaf, as she proceeded to ask Seth out on a date with her and Jessica. Bella looked at her and then at the ground, seriously this girl did not know when to stop.

'I'm not interested, not now and definetly not ever' said Seth, as he pulled Bella into his arm's.

Lauren looked between the two, confused at first, then realization dawned on her.

'Dont tell me you two are together' asked a now very red faced Lauren.

'Erm, no we are just friend's Lauren, but Seth clearly is'nt interested in tramp's like you, so why don't you do yourself a favour and crawl back under whatever rock you came out of' said Bella, with a smirk, leaning back into Seth's arm's.

Paul had basically told Jessica the same thing, only his version was that he would never touch her, as he did'nt want to catch rabies. Embry was doubled over in laughter at the exchanges.

You just could'nt write this shit.

Both Lauren and Jessica stormed off in a hissy fit, muttering that they were too good for red skins anyways. Racist bitches, the pair of them, thought Bella.

'Look, I'm coming straight after a change later ok, I have to go, Angela is waiting for me' said Bella.

'Cool, you'll meet Emily, Sam's imprint' said Embry with a smile.

'I dont really want to after what Leah told me' said Bella openly.

'Just give her a chance, she never asked for this either, she know's she has caused Leah's pain' said Paul softly.

'Ok, I suppose that's all I can do, by the way, will Leah be there as well' asked Bella, as she picked up her satchel.

'Yeah, everybody will be there' said Paul.

'I'll see you later then, ok' said Bella, giving Paul a quick hug, then did the same with Embry.

'Try and have a good day Bella, those bitch's are'nt worth it' said Seth as he stepped closer to her, Bella felt like she just wanted to jump him right there in the car park, fuck everyone else.

Bella just nodded and was getting lost again in his eye's, if it had'nt been for Angela calling her name, who know's what she would have done.

'See you tonight, bella' said Seth softly.

'C'mon loverboy, let her get to class already' said Paul smirking.

Bella waved them off and headed over to a very amused looking Angela.

'Ok who are the walking sex god's?' asked Angela with a large smile.

'Oh that's just Paul, Embry and Seth, they are my friend's from the reservation' said Bella nonchallantly, as she and Angela made their way inside the building.

'It looked to me like one of them has a thing for you' said Angela.

'That's Seth, we are just friend's, well for just now anyways' responded Bella with a cheeky smile, and a sidewards glance at Angela.

'I fucking knew it, you like him' said Angela, gently nudging her arm affectionatley.

'Yeah, I like him, what's not to like' said Bella grinning like a cheshire cat now.

'Are they all like that, you know, the res boy's?' asked Angela curiously.

'Well some of them are, why, you interested?' answered Bella teasingly.

'Hell Yeah, if I was'nt with Ben, who would'nt be, They are walking Sex god's as far as I'm concerned, I definetly would, if you know what I mean' said Angela, wiggiling her eyebrows suggestively.

'Angela!' said Bella, in fake shock and batting angela's arm,.

'Hey, I'm only human, you'd have to be blind to not appreciate beauty like that' said Angela laughing.

They walked into class, arm's linked and smiling.

As Bella knew, the day dragged in, it was long and extremely boring, the bonus being that none of the classes set homework for them for Monday, this was slightly unusual for them, as they always did. But Bella was not one to complain. She stared at the clock in English Class, five more minutes, five more minutes till she could escape, free for the entire weekend, hurry the fuck up she thought. Why is it when you really want to do something elsewhere, time just dragged in, it was like it knew Bella's plan's, so unfair she again thought to herself.

The heavenly sound of the Bell rang in Bella's ears, she could'nt have gotten out of the school building fast enough, racing to her truck, waving a speedy bye to Angela, who knew where Bella was headed.

Bella drove like a madwoman, she just wanted to get to the reservation as quickly as she could. Running inside the house, she quickly showered, then started ransacking her closet for clothes to wear. Finally settling on her black jegging's, white vest top and purple hoodie, and her black uggs, looking in the mirror, she admitted to herself for the first time in a long time, she looked good. Once she was a bit more organised, she started to pack an overnight bag, Bella had'nt even asked Jacob if she could stay, she just presumed, but she knew he'd agree none the less. Zipping up the small holdall, she went downstairs, and wrote a note for Charlie.

Hey Dad,

Staying the weekend at Jacob and Billy's, hope this is ok, will see you Sunday night, dont work to hard and stay safe for me, I love you always.

Call me if you need me.

Your Kid

Bella.

Smiling at her note she laid it on the kitchen table, and then locked up and headed to Jacob's house. On arrival, Bella saw Billy sitting in his chair on the front porch, like he was awaiting her, he welcomed her with a warm smile as he always did.

'Bella, good to see you honey, are you coming to the bonfire later' he queried, as Bella hugged him.

'Try and stop me, Listen, I've told my dad I'm spending the weekend here, is that ok with you, I mean if it's not, then I can just go back home later' asked Bella, shyly. She had alot of respect for Billy, he was'nt just her father's best friend, he was more like an uncle to her, she loved him wholeheartedly.

Billy looked at her with his wise brown eyes.

'As long as he know's where you are, that is fine by me, you can sleep in the twin's old room' he said smiling at her.

'Fantastic, I'll cook for us tomorrow night, promise' said Bella.

'Only if you cook your famous Chicken Pie, you know that one is my favourite' said Billy, turning his chair around and wheeling himself back into the house, Bella following him in

'I take it you know what has been happening then' asked Bily, wheeling himself over to the refridgerator.

'Yeah, I'm presuming you mean about The Pack and The Imprint' answered Bella, coming out of the twin's old room.

'Yeah, you presume right young lady' smiled Billy, as he grabbed a beer and closed the fridge door.

'I'm in the loop if that's ok with you' said Bella as she sank into the sofa.

'How are you feeling about it all?' asked Billy softly.

'Surprisingly great, I mean I've told Seth we are taking thing's slowly, he understand's' admitted Bella shyly.

'I'm glad you pulled your head out of your ass with regards to The cullen's' said Billy, a bit more seriously this time.

'You and me both Billy, You and me both' sighed Bella.

They sat in silence for a short while, just enjoying each other's company, that was until a boisterous, slightly hyper Jacob, came barreling into the house, with an equally excited Quill and Jared. He was surprised see Bella sitting with his dad.

'Bell's, I thhought you were coming down later' he questioned with curiosity.

'Yeah well she is spending the weekend with us, it'll make a nice change to have a girl back in the house' answered Billy cheerfully.

'Cool, just like when we were kid's huh Bella' said Jacob, as he dissapeared into his room.

'Yeah, seem's like such a long time ago now' said Bella sadly, remembering the way she was always down on the reservation, playing games with Jacob and Sarah, his mother making them snack's here and there, Bella missed her.

Quill came over to Bella, kneeling in front of her, 'You ok' he asked.

'Yeah, just been a slow week' responded Bella.

'Hey Bella, nice to see you again, it's going to be a great night' said Jared smiling as he walked over and joined her on the sofa.

'Yeah, I am really looking forward to it' said Bella, with excitement in her voice now.

Jacob had come out of his room and was now in the kitchen grabbing odd's and end's for snack's for everyone, Billy watched with quiet amusement. Bella gazed at them in shock, as Jacob brought over chip's and dip's, not just a small amount, but a mountain of them, Bella's eye's bugged at the amount of food, which Jacob laughed at.

'You think this is alot, wait till you see the spread planned for tonight Bell's' soffed Jacob between stuffing his face.

Bella just smiled at them, they really could put food away.

'You'll get used to it Bella, these boy's really can eat you out of house and home, if you let them that is' said Billy, laughing at Bella's reaction.

They spent the next hour talking about this and that, nothing of great importance, just school and life on the reservation. Quill had given Bella a stitch from making her laugh so much, Jared was quite quiet, he'd not really said alot, just that Bella would meet his imprint tonight as well, her name was Kim, she was a nice girl according to Jake and Quill, Bella could see Jared worshipped the ground she walked on, his gaze drifting off as he spoke of her. His face gaining an almost dreamy expression on it. Bella felt like she already knew the girl, having heard so much spoke of her from Jared. Bella wondered if this is what it would be like between her and Seth given time. She excused herself from the room and retreated to the room she'd be staying in, sitting on the bed, she began to get nervous, everyone was going to be there tonight, not just the pack, but the elder's as well. That meant Bella would meet Quill's grandfather, he was the Eldest member of the tribe, and the wisest according to Quill. However, she was looking forward to seeing Leah seemed to have the start of a close friendship, after their little chat on the beach, the day Seth had imprinted.

'Bella, C'mon, we have to go' shouted Jake from the livingroom.

'I'm coming' shouted Bella loudly.

This was it, she would officially be welcomed into the pack.

Just then Bella's phone rang, It was Charlie.

'Bell's, I just stopped by the house and found your note, is this ok with Bily?' asked Charlie.

'Yeah dad, he said it was fine, are you ok with it?' asked Bella.

'Yes of course, just have fun and I'll see you Sunday' said Charlie.

'Ok dad' said Bella, hanging up the phone.

'Bella, hurry up, Billy is raring to go' said Quill cheekily.

Bella heaved a huge sigh, full of nerves and anticipation. Then walked out of the Black house to here they waited for her. She followed them down the path toward's the beach, where a roaring fire had been lit, it was packed with Quileute folk. Jacob had been right, there was a huge pull up table laden with food and drink. Sam was sat next to the fire with a dark haired girl, cuddled into his side, this had to be Emily, Bella could'nt see her face. Looking around, she saw some of the adult's chatting away, scanning around, she saw Leah sitting off in the distance, she looked so lonely and out of place. Paul and Embry were arm wrestling in the sand. Bella did not know where to go. That was until she smelt the fragrant aroma of caramel, and knew Seth was behind her.

'Hey beautiful' he spoke with that honey dripping voice of his.

It actually made Bella want to rip her clothes off and roll about in the sand with him. The effects he had on her, making her lose all rational thought, fighting with herself, Bella turned to face him. A sudden thought entered Bella's mind, she was not so sure this friend business with her and seth was actually going to work, especially with the way she responded to him. Was it right for to be feeling this way. Did she care, Bella was'nt so sure anymore

'Hi, how are you?' she questioned softly.

'Good, now your here' said Seth, his voice making Bella go weak at the knees.

Bella could'nt help her bodies reaction, her arm's reached up and brought him down toward's her, wrapping her hand's around his neck, she leaned her head against his, closing her eye's. This was hopeless, Leah had said Seth would be anything to her, a friend, a brother, a lover if she so wished, problem was Bella did'nt exactly know what she wanted anymore. She was so confused. Just then, they were interupted by Jared. He stood there, with a girl, just slightly taller than Bella, she had long black hair, in braid's, framing a pretty copper skinned face, this must be Jare's imprint, thought Bella. The girl smiled shyly at Bella.

'This is Kim' said Jared introducing the two gir's.

Bella, somehow managed to prise herself off of Seth.

'Nice to meet you Kim, I'm Bella' said Bella with a smile.

'You too Bella, Jared has told me a little bit about you, but I'm looking forward in getting to know you better' said Kim with a small, sweet smile on her face, she took Bella's hand and shook it gently.

Bella had already decided that she liked this girl. Kim reminded her slightly of Angela, only quieter.

'Well, we will leave you to it, Seth, they are going to start the legends soon' said Jared quickly.

'That is good, means we will get all this boring shit done and dusted and I can have some time with my girl' said Seth with a smirk.

Bella's stomach had butterflies in it when Seth had called her, his girl.

Seth wrapped his arm around Bella once again, hen they slowly walked over to the fire to where Sam sat with Emily, his imprint. Bella looked at the pair as they stood to greet Bella and Seth. Emily, was tall, a good head above Bella, she was'nt exactly fat, but she was more curvier than Bella had expected, she had wavy hair, cascading down her back like a waterfall, she had a small mouth, almost too small for her face, but it was her eye's that held bella, they were completely black, onyx black, she looked at Bella with a gentle gaze. Sam stood next to her, arm around her protectively.

'Hi Sam, good to see you again' said Bella warmly, still staring at emily.

It was then that Bella saw the scar's, running from the left cheek, down towards her neck, this is what Leah had been on about, this is what Sam had done to her, he had phased to close to her and this was the outcome.

'Good to see you as well Bella, this is Emily Young, my imprint' said Sam, with a small smile.

Emily held her hand out for bella 'It is so nice to meet you Bella'.

Bella took the girl's hand and shook it briefly, she still did'nt know what to make of the girl who had destroyed Leah's happiness, but so far, she did seem ok.

They spoke for a short time, Bella finding out that Emily loved read, as did Bella, they also liked to listen to the same kind of music, she was surprised they actually had so much in common. Not a bad surprise, more like a gentle one. Inwardly though, Bella felt like she was betraying Leah in some way, she had'nt even spoken to Leah yet, she had tried but there seemed to be obstacles in the way, as in other people to meet and speak to first. Making her decision there and then, she excused herself from Sam, Emily and Seth, and headed over to where Leah sat alone, sipping a bottle of budweiser.

'Hey Leah, how are you?' asked Bella, as she sat down beside her on the blanket.

'Hi Bella, well I'm still here are'nt I' said Leah, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I'm sorry I did'nt come over sooner' said Bella apologetically, her eyes cast downwards.

'It's fine, after alll I'm used to being and coming second place' huffed Leah, swigging more of her beer.

'It's not like that and you know it' said Bella, striving to catch Leah's eye.

'Whatever, I sw you with Sam and Emily, what did you think?' asked Leah, finally turning her gaze on Bella, her eye's filled with flames of anger.

'Honestly, she seemed ok, but she is'nt you Leah, you were there for me, she was'nt' said Bella, warmly, taking Leh's hand in her's, trying to give the girl in front of her reassurance.

'Yeah, that much is obvious' stated Leah, with a smirk, she squeezed Bella's hand then let go, she was ok.

'So how are thing's going with you and my little brother?' asked Leah with a smile.

'It`s crazy Leah, I dont think this friend arrangement is going to work out as I thought' admitted Bella, her face blushing furiously.

'What do mean, are you going to reject him' asked Leah, her voice filled with concern.

'No Leah, Fuck no, I mean, I want to be more than friend's, problem is I know hardly anything about him, he makes me want to do thing's I've never done before, he excite's me' said Bella, not able to look Leah in the eye, this after all was her little brother.

'So, go with it, find out about him with time' laughed Leah.

'So your saying your ok with me being like that with your brother' asked Bella.

'Bella, fucking hell, it was meant to be and I am glad your his imprint, not some other girl' said Leah soflty.

'I just have this strange feeling I am supposed to be feeling guilty, what with moving on so quickly after everything that happened with Dickwad' said Bella.

'You have nothing to feel guilty over Bella, however if your telling me that you want my permission to fuck my little brother, well I dont really need to be hearing shit like that' said Leah laughing her head off.

Bella went fire engine red, but she was happy, Leah was basically giving her the go ahead to take thing's further with Seth, well to have a relationship with him anyways.

'Thankyou Leah' said Bella softly.

'Enough of this mushy shit, they are starting the legend's anyway, let's go' said Leah as she stood up and dragged Bella up beside her.

The two headed back over to the bonfire, Seth sat waiting for her. She sat down next to him and gave him the biggest smile she could give. Everyone was bunched around the fire, Jacob sat on the other side of Bella, then Jared and Kim, Quill, Paul, and Leah sat opposite them. An aged man, sat at the front of the fire, his voice began to speak, this was Old Quill, Quill's grandfather. His voice spoke of Taha Aki, of the Spirit Wolves, how they had come to be after The Cold One's descended on the Quileutes land. Bella concious state began to falter as she seemed to be slipping into darkness, she could see herself surrounded by the tribe, in front of her stood a cold one, her blood red eye's fixed on her, then the wolves descended, tearing her apart, a man stood, in front of Bella, he stood in nothing but a breechclout, his hair long, swirling in the wind, a braid at either side, his eye's a deep chocolate brown, gazed at her intently and he spoke to her in the native tongue, Bella had no idea how she knew what he said but he said to her...

'Welcome Little Wolf', he touched her cheek gently, his skin was so hot, almost burning.

Bella, then heard her name being called, the man in front of her smiled,

'Time to return, Little Wolf' then he started to fade infront of her.

'Bella are you ok' asked a concerned looking Seth, looking down at her, next to him stood Old Quill.

'What, where, what happened?' questioned Bella confused.

'You blacked out, that's what happened' said Seth, stroking her head gently.

'Where did the man go, he was here?' asked Bella, scrambling her way to stand up.

'What man, young one' asked Old Quill, with a small smile.

'The man that called me Little Wolf' said Bella, clearly dazed, holding her head.

'Describe him child' said Old Quill, Bella did so.

Old Quill, stood back from the young girl in front of him, it would seem that Taha Aki had blessed the young one, she was clearly meant to be an imprint. This girl was going to be an asset to the tribe in more way's than one.

'That man, the one you have described Miss Bella, was Taha Aki' said Old Quill, with a smile on his aged face.

The other's standing around Bella, sucked in breath's of shock and wondernment.

'Welcome to the tribe Bella Swan' said Old Quill, holding her hand gently and kissing it. Then he walked away into the shadows.

'Ok, what the fuck just happene?' asked Jacob.

'Bella has been blessed' answered Billy smiling widely.

'What does that mean?' asked a concerned Sam.

All the while, around Bella, there were question's and all she could focus on was Seth, screw rational thought, she decided, she did'nt know what the hell had just happened to her, she could'nt give a flying rat's ass, she just wanted Seth. His touch, his kiss, she wanted any which way she could.

'Please, can we go somewhere quiet' whispered Bella, after she pulled him down so he could hear her.

'Sure' said Seth smiling and grabbing her hand, they snuck off.

They ran together, till they reached a house, all the light's were out. But Bella surmised this must be his parent's house due to the fact that he knew where the key was. They went inside, closng the door behind them. Bella was breathing heavily, she could not hld back any longer, and she had denied herself for too long from the thing she wanted most, Seth.

He stood there in a tight black t shirt, accentuating every bit of muscle on his body, he looked at her and noticed the chage in her breathing.

'I can't do this Seth, I cannot be friend's with you, I want so much more' gasped Bella, staring at his lips.

Seth did'nt answer her, before she knew it, he had took possesion of her lips, it was'nt a gentle kiss, it was demanding, hot, exactly what she needed after being denied by dickwad for so long. Seth coaxed her lips apart, only for his smooth tongue to invade her awaiting mouth, her hands grabbed his head, as their kiss deepened, she felt herself hit the wall, Seth lifted her up, grinding himself against her, he held her against the wall with ease, she heard his moans, for a sixteen year old, the boy was a natural, fuck she wanted him so bad. She could spend the rest of her natural life just kissing him, he tasted of caramel, chocolate and cream all rolled into one, he was simply fucking delicious and Bella knew she was now addicted to the sweetness that was Seth.

Seth was having trouble, big big trouble, not just with his hardenening length, but the fact he wanted to take her here and now, but was determined their first time was not going to be a quick fuck against the wall in his parents house.

He broke away from her with great difficulty, Bella moaning with the loss of his lips on her.

'We have to stop babygirl' breathed Seth, his head leaning against her shoulder.

'Why, Why do we have to stop' demanded Bella.

'Because I dont want it to happen like this' said Seth, meeting her eyes.

It was with this statement from Seth, that Bella returned to rational thought.

'Oh My Fucking God, we nearly Oh God' stammered out a shocked Bella.

'Yeah, we could've but we stopped' said Seth.

Bella hit the ground as Seth let her down gently, this was what the imprint was doing to them after being apart. They were meant to be.

They looked at each other with smiles, they were hot, turned on and friendship had clearly gone out the window.

'I take it, we are more than friends now' asked Seth, gently hugging her.

'What do you think' responded Bella.

Just friend's, Yeah Right.


	8. Chapter 8

I Dont Own Anything.

Thanks To All The Follows and Reviews.

Its Appreciated.

Chapter 8: One Step At A Time

Bella stood against the wall, breathing heavy and sweating, she was a mess, all from the kiss she had shared with Seth, who seemed pretty pleased with himself. She looked at him, he was in front of her, not a hair out of place or anythin, he just looked his usual sexy self. Bella shook her head, she was too hot and found her mind was cloudy, she needed to sit down and have a drink, as her mouth had gone so dry. Seth saw she looked quite uncomfortable, so he took her hand and lead her into the sitting room, Bella looked at the new surroundings, it was nicely decorated with a corner sofa of grey fabric and black leather, Seth motioned for her to sit. They sat in silence for a good few minutes. Neither really knowing what to say. Bella fidgeted with her finger's, a clear sign she was a bag of nerves.

'Can I get something to drink please Seth' she asked him softly.

'Sure, sorry I did'nt think, do you want juice or water?' asked Seth getting up off the sofa.

'Juice please' said Bella, her voice cracked due to the dryness in her throat.

'I'll be right back' said Seth as he left the room.

He returned a couple minutes later with a can of pepsi, handing it to her, their fingers brushed against each other, Bella jumped as the little tingle she felt go through her body from that small touch. How was it possible for Seth to make her body react the way it seemed to do with him. Bella racked her brain trying to reach some form of rational conclusion to her question, but to no avail. She drew a blank.

'Why are you thinking so hard' asked Seth, sitting back down and cracking his can open.

'I'ts all this' said Bella softly, making eye contact with him again.

'All what' asked Seth further.

'This, you, me, all this' said Bella, motioning between them.

'Did I do something wrong?' asked Seth, concerned.

'No, it's just, this whole week has been weird, I was positive I just wanted to be friends Seth, my mind is telling me one thing, my heart another, all I know is that I am not sure I want to be just friend's anymore, I've spent the last few days thinking of nothing but you, all I wanted all week was to see you, when I do, I struggle to keep my hands to myself, I had to physically pull myself from you, it was so hard' explained Bella sadly, with confusion.

Seth moved closer to her.

'Look, this isnt just difficult for you Bella, I feel it as well, it's the imprint, it makes us want to be together all the time, it is powerful when it happens and its even worse because I have'nt claimed you yet, so from my point of view, every guy that speaks to you, that even just looks at you, well, I see them as a threat' responded Seth, looking at the floor.

'What do you mean claim me' asked Bella.

'It means that until we are together, you know, in that way, well my wolf will be going ape shit if you get attention from anybody else' said Seth, now looking at her as her face grew red from his words.

'You mean...' asked Bella.

'Yes Bella, until we make love, only then will my wolf be satisfied you are his and his alone' said Seth sweetly.

Bella gulped down her juice, well this conversation had turned into an embarrasing one.

'Relax, I'm not asking you to do it right away, can we just agree to try a relationship, then see where we go?' asked Seth, taking her hand.

'Yeah, that sounds perfect to me' answered Bella with a smile.

'So baby steps then' asked Seth

'Yeah, but with lots of kissing, if thats ok' said Bella with a cheeky smile.

'Oh most definetly' smiled Seth, clasping her hand tighter.

'So we are together now?' asked Bella in a small voice.

'Yes, and can we tell the other's?' asked Seth in a surprisingly shy voice.

'Well we are kinda going to have to, considering I am going to be spending all my free time down here, I'll need to tell my dad, He's going to be asking alot of questions' said Bella.

'Well, I'll be with you when you tell him, I'm not having you go through that yourself' stated Seth, with determination.

'Thanks Seth' said Bella gratefully.

Deciding it as best for them to return to the bonfire as soon as possible, they walked of Seth's house, hand in hand. They looked striking as a couple, her so small and him so large, but he watched over her protectively. As they headed down to the beach again, t seemed the party was in full swing. Leah and Paul, along with Quill, were racing around in some mini marathon game, Sam was snuggled into Emily at the fire, Jared, the same with Kim. Jacob and Embry were stuffing their faces, most of the adults were scattered around, deep in conversation. It was Embry who noticed that Seth and Bella had returned to the bonfire, taking note of their joined hands, he whistled at them, which made the other's take notice as well. Everything seemed to come to a halt, as the pack gathered closer to Seth, who tucked Bella into his side.

'Guy's, we have some news, Bella and I have decided to try being a couple instead of being just friend's, it's been too hard for both of us the last few days, so we are officially together' said Seth proudly, looking at the other members of the pack, in a slightly challenging manner.

Jacob nearly choked on his mouthful of food, he was'nt angry, just a little shocked as he deep down he still harboured some feelings for Bella. Swallowing it back down, he cleared his throat.

'Look, I'm happy for you ok, just dont fuck up, or I will be kicking your ass' said Jacob threateningly.

He shook Seth's hand then grabbed Bella into a hug.

'You make sure he treats you right honey, ok, you are going to be great together' murmered Jacob in her ear.

Each of the pack came and congratulated the pair, Leah was nearly in tears, she was happy for them. Her brother looked elated, that is all she could have asked for.

'So I've gained a baby sister, huh Bella' joked Leah, slinging her arm around Bella.

'Hey, your only 19, I'm not that much younger than you' stated Bella, laughing at Leah's antics.

'Whatever' scoffed Leah.

Seth took bella over to the fire, sitting them both down, they stared into the fire together, both wondering what the future held for them, whatever it was they would face it together, no matter what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

I Dont Own Anything.

Thanks To All The Followers Ans The Reviewers.

Chapter Nine: Whispering Woods.

Leah Clearwater looked at the way Seth acted around Bella, it would melt your heart. She was happy for them, hoping that they would be happy together. Leah began to wonder if she would ever imprint. For her to even have phased was a freak of nature in itself, she was the first female shifter ever, Old Quill had checked the records over and over, to see if there had ever been one, but no, there had never been a record written about such events. It made Leah sad, she knew it had broken her parent's hearts, when not just Seth, but Leah as well phased the same night during a silly childish argument over who got the remote control for the telelvision. Leah remembered the night, the amount of anger she had felt inside her body, she was already pissed off with the news of Sam having a relationship with her cousin who had not just been a close family member, but also her best friend. Emily had been Leah's go to person whenever she was unhappy or just needed to talk, she missed that, having someone close she could class as trustworthy.

The night she and Seth had phased, there had been a storm, they had litterally just returned from having a family meal, something they did few and far between, this however was a special occasion, what with it being Seth's birthday, somehow Harry, their father, knew what was happening and had roared at them to get outside, he had pushed the both of them out into the rain and then all hell broke loose, one minute she was standing soaking wet, shouting at Seth and her dad, the next she felt her whole body explode, looking down, she saw she had paws and in front of her stood a huge sandy brown wolf where Seth had been.

The look on her father's face, her mother's anguished cry, her screaming 'Not My Babies, Why?' over and again, would haunt Leah for the rest of her life. It was Sam who her father had called, along with Billy Black and Old Quill, then a swift explanation as to what they were, because there were leeches in the area, The Cullen Coven, the cold ones, Old Quill had called them. Her life would never be the same again. Leah had been ordered to spend the next few days with Sam and Paul, this was how she had seen and understood why Sam had dissapeared on her, why all of a sudden he was having a relationship with her cousin, she had to suffer the images of seeing in Sam's mind, the kisses he shared with Emily, the illicit touches, the way he used to touch her. It just twisted the knife deeper in Leah's heart. Old Quill had questioned her over and over again, how she felt when she had shifted, what she thought triggered her change etc, it had been a tedious few days.

At the end of the time spent with Old Quill, Leah had been exhausted. Seth, however seemed a natural, he was a fast learner, phasing on the fly when needed, he was also one of the fastest wolves in the pack, giving him an advantage over the other's, his size rivalled Sam's wolf, and Sam was alpha, he was meant to be the biggest. Sam had only taken on the roll of alpha as Jacob Black, the rightful Alpha, had felt himself too young to have that much responsibilty, so Sam had kept the roll. So much flashed through Leah's mind, she almost missed her name being called by Bella.

'Hey, you ok?' she asked, her voice full of concern.

`Yeah, I'm fine, well I'm getting there anyways' said Leah with a sense of sadness in her voice.

'You know I'm here dont you, anytime you need to chat, day or night, I'm only a text or a phonecall away Leah, if you want me that is' said Bella softly.

'Thankyou Bella, I appreciate it, it's just weird that I hated you a few days ago and now here we are, chatting like we've always known each other, It's kinda freaky, dont you think?' asked Leah.

'I get the fact that you hated me, Paul was the same as well a few day's ago, christ, he called me the Leech Lover, now he is all cotton candy and calling me Tiny, I mean what the hell' said Bella, incredulously.

'Paul has really taken to you, it worries me, its so not like him, he is usually so angry and pissed off all the time, yet along you come and within a day, you have him wrapped around your little finger, so you going to tell me what your secret is?' demanded Leah, her voice mischievous.

'I did not do anything, so I dont have any secret to tell, maybe it is just my natural charm' boasted Bella, playfully.

Leah regarded the smal girl next to her, all things considered, she liked her, alot. hey had been through heartache, they made each other laugh and they seemed to bounce off each other. Leah decided that should she ever need someone, Bella could possibly become that person through time. She was a good match for Seth, on so many levels.

Their conversation was abruptly interupted by none other than Paul.

'Can I get you two lovely ladies anything to eat or drink' asked Paul, acting like a waiter, with his usual smirk.

Both Leah and Bella burst out laughing.

'What is with you, are you high?' asked Bella, trying in vain to act seriously, but failing miserably.

'I am offended by your accusation, how could you say something like that about my good character' said Paul, acting like a snob.

'Oh my god, seriously?' asked Leah.

'Nah, this shit just isnt me, you want anything though, I can run get it' said Paul, reverting to his usual persona.

'Thanks anyway Paul, but I think we are good here' sad Bella.

'Ok, if you change your mind, just shout me ok' shouted Paul over his shoulder as he ran to meet the other guys, they had started another drinking game, and everybody was involved.

The girls watched as he ran off and shook their heads. Leah looked over Bella's shoulder, and saw that Emily was looking at them, as if she was trying to figure out what they could be talking about, she kind of looked lonely, then she did what Leah expected, she got up off the ground and started to make her way over to them, Kim, JaredLs imprint, had her head buried in a book of some sort.

'Crap, she's coming over' stated Leah, her voice raised in anger.

She could not help it, this girl had taken everything away from her and yes she was still fucked off about it, wouldnt you be?

'Who is?' asked Bella, looking around.

'Emily' said Leah, biting her inner cheek.

Sure enough, Emily edged her way closer to where Bella and Leah were sat. Bella did not know quite what to do, but was ready to back Leah's corner should the need arise. Both girls eyes Emily warily.

'Hi, can I sit with you?' asked Emily in a small voice.

'Its a free country' said Leah, through gritted teeth, Emily didnt catch on to the roughness in Leah's voice.

'Thankyou, so what are we talking about' sked a curious Emily.

'Not much, just stuff' muttered Bella, devoid of emotion, she was not sure she liked this girl, something just did not sit right with her.

'Ok, I just wondered' said Emily as she looked between both Leah and Bella.

'It's good, you and Seth getting together, Kim thinks so as well' continued Emily, kicking some sand with her foot.

'Thanks' was about all Bella could muster.

'Not like she needed your approval' murmered Leah.

'I was just saying I thought it was good for them to be together Leah, I was'nt being cheeky or anything' stated Emily.

'Look, Emily, I dont think it is such a good idea, you being here just now, maybe you should go back and wait for Sam' said Bella calmy.

'Maybe I should, I was just trying to be friendly' said Emily, her eyes filled with tears.

'Another time maybe Emily, but not tonight ok, please' said Bella.

'Fine, catch you later' said Emily, huffily, then got up and walked back to the fire.

'Thanks for that Bella, she just makes me feel so uncomfortable sometimes, and I am still pissed off at her' said Leah.

'I know Leah, but getting mad at her is not going to solve anything is it' said Bella diplomatically.

'Suppose your right' said Leah.

'Why dont we go for a walk or something?' asked Bella.

'Where to' asked Leah.

'Anywhere, just lets get away from here for a little while, get some air so to speak' said Bella.

'Have you looked around you, Bella, we are out in the open' laughed Leah.

'No, I mean to ease the tension, take your mind off of Emily and Sam' stated Bella.

Leah just giggled and pulled Bella up with her, then they started to walk along the beach a bit, they linked arms as they went away from the pack. The sky shone bright with stars, it was an awesome sight, the two girls walked up off the beach and into the woods. The forrest was peaceful at night, Bella followed Leah, who seemed to know exactly where she was going. Leah led her into a small clearing, there was a couple of fallen logs, leah went to one and plonked herself down. Bella followed over and sat next to her. They sat in silence, just gazing at the stars. It was surprisingly warm night for Forks.

'Little Wolf' whispered a voice.

Bella's head shot up, she looked around her, there was nobody except Leah there

'Did you hear that' asked Bella, worried now.

'Hear what?' said Leah.

Bella just smiled, then shook her head.

'Little Wolf' came the whisper again, the wind was beginning to pick up.

'There it is again, please tell me you heard it that time' begged Bella, now standing up.

Leah stood up with her, her skin bristled with nerves, she flet the urge to shift.

'Bella, stay behind me, there is something out there' growled out Leah as she put distance between herself and Bella, so she could shift.

Bella stood in complete wonder as she witnessed Leah's body double over, shake violently then where she once was, a large brown wolf with sandy spots down its backhad taken her place. This was Leah, she was beautiful beyond words, Bellas breath caught in her throat, she was scared, the wolf stood in front of her, eyes scanning the forrest surrounding them, its fur bristling, clearly on Bella heard the cracking noise of twigs snapping, the brown wolf started to snarl, the noise of movement was getting closer, Bella began to shake with fear. The brown wolfs fur stood up on its back and its hackles were raised.

'Little Wolf, show no fear' whispered the voice, much closer this time

Bella looked around her, then a noise from the behind her made her turn around, the brown wolf jumped in front of her. From out of the forrest, a wolf came, it was three times larger than the brown wolf, it looked at Bella and the brown wolf with curiosity, Bella noticed the brown wolf had stopped snarling and was now on the ground, almost like it was bowing to the larger one. Bella felt her heart thumping in her chest , she could hear every single beat as it thrummed furiously.

'Little Wolf' spoke the voice.

Bella now realised that the voice was coming from the humongous wolf, it was addressing her, it was the same voice she had heard when she had been transported to another time through Old Quills words.

'Be not afraid Little Wolf' said the creature.

Bella gulped, how could such a creature know of her, she was a mere human. The brown wolf, had snuck round behind Bella and had begun to push her forwards, whining as it did so. Bella tried to get away from the smaller wolf, but it was useless.

'Leah, please stop it' pleaded Bella, as she was pushed closer to the large creature.

'You are Isabella Swan, Imprint of a member ofthe new Quileute Pack, am I correct' the creature asked, its mouth never opened.

The voice was but a whisper in Bella's head.

'Yes, you are right, what do you want with me' asked Bella in an extremely timid voice, surprised she actually hadnt soiled herself.

'Do you know who I am' asked the voice, the creature's eyes, gazing at her more intently now.

'I think you are Taha Aki, the first spirit wolf' said Bella, watching his eyes, they swirled with golden circles, like shooting stars.

'You are right, Little Wolf' said the voice.

'Can I ask what it is you want of me' asked Bella, completely lost in his eye's.

The creature, surprisingly sat on the ground and towered above Bella and Leah, the brown wolf. Bella couldnt suppress the giggle that escaped her mouth.

'It is good you are relaxing now, Little Wolf' said the voice.

Bella suddenly felt the urge to reach out to the creature, it leant its large head down to her outstretched hand, leaning into her touch, its large chest rumbled.

'I come to warn you Little Wolf, there is a war coming, you will need to be prepared for changes and for the battle' said the voice.

'War, what war, and what do you mean I have to be prepared for changes' asked Bella, retreating her hand from the wolf.

'Isabella Swan, the outcome of this coming war, rests on your head, your choice, whether or not you choose to embrace who you really are' spoke the creature.

'Who I really am? What does that even mean?' questioned Bella urgently.

'You will learn this with time, Little Wolf, I will be with you when the time comes, until then I will visit you, in your dreams' said the voice.

'I have no idea what you are trying to tell me, I am just Bella, I am nothing special' shouted Bella to the creature that was now standing again and beginning to move back into the forrest.

'Beware those close to you are not always what they seem Little Wolf, tch carefully and trust your instincts, you bear the mark now, I'll be seeing you Little Wolf' soke the voice and with that, the creature dissapeared.

'What mark, please tell me what you mean' shouted Bella, but she was too late, the creature had completely dissapeared from sight.

Bella pulled her hoodie around her, trying to heat herself as she was suddenly frozen.

'Fucking hell, that was intense, and definitely the most bizarre thing I have ever experienced' came another voice

Bella yelped, jumping. It was Leah, she had phased back.

She dissapeared behind a tree, then walked back out pulling a sundress over her head. Bella looked at her in confusion. Where had that dress been?

'Relax, we have to have clothes planted all over the forrest for occasions such as this' said Leah, who was looking at Bella strangely, she was looking at her neck in particular.

'What? Why are you staring?' asked Bella.

'Aside from the fact, you just had a visit from Taha Aki, you now seem to have a lightning bolt on your neck' said Leah in shock.

'You have to be fucking kidding me' said Bella.

'Nope, its there alright' said leah coming closer to bella, she slowly touched the new mark on her friends neck. It was silver, slightly raised and as she touched it, Leah's hand got a shock, making her jump back from bella, shaking her hand in pain, it actually burned now.

'Why is it always me, someone is screwing with my life, not happy enough with getting me involved with vampires, now wolves, now this, fuck this, fuck you' screamed Bella in frustration.

Leah looked at the girl, she sympethised with her plight. But there were more pressing matters at hand, with an upcoming war, they had been told very little about. Leah knew they had to get their asses back to the other's as fast as possible, they had to be told what had happened. Bella had tears falling down her cheeks now, Leah grabbed her and held her close.

'Lets go Bella, we will get through this, we are family' said Leah softly.

'I just dont understand what's happening Leah' said Bella softly.

'Neither do I honey, but for Taha Aki to appear to you and call you Little Wolf, you must be very special indeed' said Leah, as she started to walk Bella back to the bonfire.

There was trouble ahead, and there was alot to discuss.

Leah looked at the mark on Bella's neck, it was just below her right ear, and was slightly larger now, what the hell did it mean.

Old Quill was going to have a shit fit when he found out what he had missed out on, but he was the only one who could possibly have some answers.

Leah decided within herself, she would protect Bella till the end.

Even if it meant her death, this girl was no mere human as she had originally thought.

There was more to it and she was going to find out what it was.


	10. Chapter 10

I Dont Own Anything.

Thanks To All Who Are Following And Reviewing.

It Is Appreciated.

Chapter 10: Natural Talent

Bella gently touched the mark on her neck as she followed Leah back towards the bonfire. Her head swirled with thoughts. What could the mark mean, What exactly had the wolf in the forrest meant by his word's, there was a war coming, what kind of war?, and with whom. Why couldnt my life just be easy, I mean first of all vampires, then shapeshifting wolves, now I've got a tattoo, fuck, my dad is going to ground me for life when he sees this, thought Bella. Leah was marching on in front of her, wanting to get back as quickly as possible to tell the other's about the visitor. As Bella's fingers trailed over her mark on her neck, it sent tingles down her neck, it felt as if it was stretching her skin, like it was growing, impossible, it could'nt be, could it? Soon enough the girls were back at the bonfire. The only people still there were the pack and a couple of adult's, being Leah's mom and dad, sitting together next to the still roaring fire. The pack must have put some more logs in the fire to feed the flames. Bella watched Leah as she marched over to Sam, who was sitting with Emily in his lap, she bent over and whispered something in his ear, whatever she said, made him stand up straight, dropping Emily in the sand. Sam of course apologised, but then followed Leah over to Bella. He looked down at her, he really was tall as Bella craned her neck to meet his eye's.

'Bella, put your head to the side' ordered Leah softly.

She did as she was told, moving her hair out of the way, hearing Leah and Sam both sucking i a breath.

'What is it?' asked Bella.

'It has gotten a little bit bigger' said Leah, with concern.

Sam looked at the mark on Bella's neck, he had never seen anything like it. When he had shifted, Sam had been given the tribal tattoo, as had the others in the pack. But he had never seen a tattoo or whatever it was, like the one Bella had, before now. He looked at it again, it was silver and kind of glowed as the light from the flames hit it. His eye's met bella's, silently asking permission to touch it, Bella just nodded. As Sam slowly reached out to graze his fingers over the mark, sudden jolt of what he could only describe as electricity and heat, shot through his whole body, making him fall to his knees in the sand, fucking hell it burned. Holding his hand, he saw his hand growing red and blistery within miliseconds. Whatever was on Bella's neck, was clearly not meant to be touched by anyone, making Sam even more curious as to what it was.

'I'm so sorry Sam, I dont know what happened, are you ok?' asked Bella, her voice full of apology.

'Yeah, I think, wow, that actually realy hurt' grimaced Sam in pain.

'Ok, we really need to have a meeting now, we have to find out what the fuck is going on' demanded Leah.

Sam looked at leah, as he stood up again, still rubbing his hand.

'Go get Old Quill, he is the only one who might know what this thing is' ordered Sam, now with worry in his voice.

Bella looked between Sam and Leah, then at the ground, just wishing it would swallow her up, this was just turning into one big mess. Just as she was about to go and sit on one of the chairs, she turned to see, Jacob and Seth at either side of her. Seth of course had sensed Bella's distress and had come to make sure she was ok, Jacob on the other hand had seen the interaction between Leah, Sam and herself, so he was here to find out what was going on. Bella shied away from Seth, making her step back and bumping into Jacob, who now saw the mark on her neck.

'What the fuck is that?' asked Jacob, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Seth, seeing Bella in the state she was in, gently moved her head to the side, and he too began to growl. She had'nt had it when she first came, so where the hell had she gotten it from. He reached to touch it gently, Bella stepped further away from him, fearing the same would happen with him as it had with Sam.

'Bella, please, let me' asked Seth softly.

'Will someone answer my question' growled Jacob, angry he was getting ignored.

Seth, used a finger to trace down Bella's neck, onto the mark, and nothing happened. There was no falling to his knees, no burning. He was fine and continued to trace the lighening bolt, further down her neck. It had spread on toward her shoulder, like one of those celtic tattoos you get.

'Least you did'nt get hurt, unlike Sam' said Bella as she stood into seth's awaiting arms.

Jacob had had enough, without warning, he touched Bella's neck, only for his finger to be scorched, pain shot through his hand and into his arm, searing heat, burning almost. His hand, like Sam's turning red and blistering.

'Who did this to you bella?' asked Jacob, through clenched teeth.

'You wouldnt beleive me if I told you' said Bella, looking at him, straight in the eye.

Whatever you do, dont touch it, only the imprinter can touch the mark' came a voice, belonging to Old Quill.

He walked towards Bella, Leah following behind him with Sam joining them as well. Everyone in the pack, now crowded around Bella, Seth and Old Quill. Bella felt like she was an attraction in a sideshow. All eyes were on her, as Old Quill carefully examined the mark, hmmming and aaahhhhing every few seconds. Bella was starting to feel very uncomfortable, what with all the unwanted attention and eyes that were focused on her. Old Quill, never once touched her neck, just looked at it closely. Bella could not take anymore of it, she stepped away from Old Quill and from Seth, scratching her neck as it had begun to grow hot.

'Tell me again what hapened, this time from you bella' asked Old Quill, with a small smile at her.

Bella gave a small eye roll, wasnt Leah's explanation enough. She told the wizened man before her, the information given to her by the spirit wolf, in the woods, how her neck had been touched by him. She looked at Old Quill as he took in every word she said. He seemed to becoming to a conclusion, did he know what it was, surely he must.

'Well, can you exlain what happened?' asked Bella, hands on hips now, as she was fighting an inward battle to control her temper.

Old Quill smiled at Bella softly, this was one very special young lady standing in front of him. Very special indeed.

'Earlier, when you said you drifted off, whilst the legends were being told, you spoke of a warrior, that warrior, was indeed Taha Aki, he blessed you, meaning you have been accepted into the pack and in his eyes, your imprint with Seth will, without a doubt, be the strongest bond in within the pack itself. For Taha Aki, to have appeared before you as his spirit wolf form, is in itself not just a great honour but also, it seems he has given you a gift, tell me Bella, when you were with the Cullen's, they ever tell you about certain power's they possessed?' asked Old Quill with curiosity.

Bella thought hard for a moment, she was pack now afterall, they needed to know everything she knew about the cullens. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, bringing truth to the Quileuete's ears for the first time since the treaty between the cold ones and the spirit wolves had been made.

'Yes, Alice Cullen had the power to see the future, but it changed on the individuals decision's, her mate, or husband, Jasper was an empath, he could control the moods of people around him, dickwad, was a mind reader, but I was the only mind he could not read, I think this is another reason he was with me, I intrigued him, in some sort of sick twisted way' said Bella softly, anger begining to boil in her blood.

'You knew all this and you did'nt tell us sooner' shouted Sam.

Bella flinched at his words.

'Sam, back the fuck off now, she has been through enough this week' said an angry Leah, speaking oughly before poor Seth could get a word in edgeways.

'Miss Clearwater is right Sam, Bella has indeed been through alot, and by the looks of it, there is more to come' said Old Quill, defending a surprised Bella.

'Thankyou Mr Ateara' she said in a small voice.

'Now, as to the mark on your neck bella, I have only ever heard of the mark, not actually seen one, so this for me is an amazing sight, which I thank you for, there is a tale from long ago, of a battle between an enemy and the spirit wolves, they dont just protect against cold ones, but any enemy who threatens our land, our tribe, our very existense, there is a legend from long ago about a young warrior who was actually born with a mark such as this, he held great power and protected the tribe and the spirit warriors, helping in the battle as with the power, he shielded the protectors from attack, his power was great, and it looks like Taha Aki thinks you worthy enough to bear the mark' spoke Old Quill

'What other powers did he possess?' asked Bella, in slight shock.

'They were never written down, child, the warrior himself, though he helped in the battle, he and his family were shunned, due to the fear the tribe held for the power he held, he and his family lived the rest of their days away from the tribe, classed as outsiders' said Old Quil sadly.

'How could they do that to him after he helped them?' queried Bella, ager seeping into her tone.

'Unfortunately, we fear what we do not understand, young one' answered Old Quill.

Bella nodded in agreement, looking around at the eyes on her.

'Does this mean the same thing will happen to me, will I be an outsider, will Seth have to leave the tribe?' she asked with concern.

'No young one, we will work togetherand we will fnd out what power you hold within you, Taha Aki would not have given you such a gift had he deemed you unworthy' spoke Old Quill.

At this point, Bella looked at Seth and almost like he had read her mind.

'I think it would be best if Bella and I had some time together, she has had a rough night, now she has a freaking tattoo as a reminder, C'mon Bella, Let's go' said Seth as he took her hand.

They walked over to who Bella now perceived to be Seth's parents.

'Mom, Dad, this is Bella, I'm sorry you guys were not introduced earlier, I'm taking her back to the house for a while, ok, can we have some space' asked Seth.

'Nice to meet you honey and welcome to the family' said Sue, seth and leahs mom.

Bella just gave her a small smile.

'We will be coming home in a couple hours son, and Bella, welcome' said Harry, the man who was one of her fathers best friends.

This was the same Harry who went fishing with Billy Black and Bella's dad. How was she just remembering this now. Her head really hurt, she just wanted to dissapear. She then followed Seth, looking over her shoulder, the pack waved her goodbye, Jacob looked worried for her, he always was, that is why he was her best friend. He was her confidant, always would be. Leah watched her brother and Bella leave, after seeing their parents. They looked happy at the sight of Bella and Seth, admitting to only herself that they looked really good together. Leah had listened intently to Old Quill's words, Taha Aki had spoken of a war coming, and Bella was the one who held the power, but what power was it she held. Not even Old Quill knew, and that was not good, it meant that they would all have to learn together, not such a bad thing she supposed, it would be a bonding experience if anything. She went over and sat with her Mom and Dad, cuddling into her mom's side. She always felt safe doing this and it calmed her down.

Sam and Emily sat away from the other's, emily was perched in his lap.

'So Bella Swan has been accpeted by the tribe I take it then?' she asked Sam.

'Yeah, and then some' said Sam wearily.

'Why did she get that mark on her neck?' prodded Emily again.

'Emily, enough already, it's none of your business why Bella has a mark on her neck ok' snapped Sam, she was grating his last nerve.

'I was only asking, I am part of this tribe as well you know, your the alpha, i'm your imprint' said Emily softly.

'Look, we dont know ok, so just leave it' said Sam, stroking down her cheek, apologetically. Inside he was still bubbling with anger at Emily's intrusion of pack business.

It was like she was on a power kick or something, yeah she was an imprint, but not all pack business concerned her, only some things did. Sam bit his tongue, he was going to have to have a word with Old Quill soon, and maybe Billy, lately the imprint between himself and Emily had been feeling for the better word for it, wrong. Something within the imprint itself was'nt sitting right, sometimes he looked at Emily with utter devotion, then other's it was like he was wakening up, next to a stranger. Who was she, just how many times had he asked himself this question. His thoughts wandered to Leah, she had been his first love, then after he phased, his eyes set sight on Emily and she was it for him, it tore not just his heart in two, but also Leah's, she had handled becoming a wolf so well though, all things considered. He hoped she would find happiness with an imprint, whoever she imprinted on would be one hell of a lucky son of a bitch. Leah had many hidden talents, Sam clutched at his chest, bringing back to the fact, Emily was his imprint, not Leah. Having thoughts about another girl, was a no no. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around his imprint, and thought about what had happened this night.

Jared and Kim sat next to each other on the other side of the bonfire, which was begining to die down. Kim liked Bela Swan, she liked her alot. The girl in question had made quite the impression on Kim and not many people did that, Bella spoke her mind and was not afraid of anything by the looks of it, christ the girl had ran with leeches, now she ran with the wolves. The supernatural world was no stranger to her, and she knew that should she have a problem, then Bella would be there. All this from one meeting of the girl, she hoped that she and bella became friends.

Jared being Jared kept his thoughts to himself, as long as kim was happy then so was he, he did however admit to himself that Bella Swan was indeed a mystery, one, that would take al of them to figure out.

Jacob and Billy had decided to leave for home, knowing Seth would return Bella later on that night. Billy knew that there had been more to Bella Swan, he had always known it. Ever since she was a child, Bela Swan had always been different to other children her age. She had always been very mature, speaking words beyond her years. When he had heard word from Charlie, his best friend, that his beloved daughter was returning to Fork's, Bily had been silently eager to see the girl again. She and Jacob had been best friend's since they were kids, and he was looking forward to them being friends again, when she had gone and gotten herself involved with The cullens, however, Billy was pissed off to say the least, seeing their departure had been a good day, although it had been bad to see Bella suffer the way she did, and for Charlie, his worried expression everytime Billy saw him. It was over now, Bella was with the wolves, albeit Seth, but with the wolves none the less. He had hoped deep down that Jacob would imprint on Bella, however it was not meant to be, but Seth had and she was still involved within the tribe though. Billy thought to himself about the words Old Quill had used, protection and great power, alot to deal with when your an 18 year old girl, but Bella could handle it, that mush he was sure of. As they entered the house, he looked at Jacob.

'You ok Son, you look lke you have the weight of the world on your shoulder's' asked Billy.

'I'm ok dad, just thinking about Bell's' said Jacob, sagging on the sofa.

'What about her?' asked Billy again.

'Just this whole business with the pack and Taha Aki, why her dad, she deserves a normal life' said Jacob.

'Cause she is our Bella that's why Jacob, she has always been destined for great thing's' said Billy cracking a smile.

'What does that mean? what do you know Old Man?' asked Jacob, his eyes narrowed.

'Your mother knew it, she told me that she saw Bella doing great thing's for this tribe' said Billy sadly, as he spoke of his wife sarah.

'Mom knew what was going to happen?' asked Jacob increduously.

'Not everything Jake, but some things have come to pass, the fact you beng a wolf was one of them' said Billy.

'Did mom have a gift?' asked Jacob.

'No son, I wouldnt call it a gift as it was'nt always with her, it seemed to happen in her dreams' said Bily.

'That sounds like what Bella had, she saw me as a wolf in her dreams' said Jacob.

'Did she now?, that could be why she took the news so calmly, something prepared her' said Billy matter of factly.

'Suppose' said Jacob.

'It is going to be ok Jacob, one way or another it will work itself out' smiled Billy.

'What will?' asked Jacob.

'Life Jacob, Life' said Billy,.

Seth had taken Bella back to his parent's house, they had gone to his room after grabbing snacks and juice. Bella looked at the clock on the wall, finding it hard to beleive it was'nt even nine o clock, the day and night had dragged in, even with everything that had happened. You would've thought otherwise, but lay back on Seh's bed, heaving a sigh. What a night, very insightful to say the least. Seth had closed the door and sat next to her on the bed, he had recently invested in a double due to the increase in size of his body, his single one had snapped under his new weight and had become useless. So off he and Leah had gone, bed shopping. Something he had never thought he'd be doing at such a young age, sixteen and shopping for a double bed, interesting look's he and Leah had received that day. The woman serving them had gawped at the sight of them together, it was clear they were related but he thought the size of them had unerved her no end. Looking at Bella just now, she looked comfy, peaceful, he hated to interupt her but he had to ask.

'You ok Bella, or is that a dumbass question' he asked softly.

'All thing's considered, I'm doing just great' laughed Bella softly.

'Can I look at the mark again' asked Seth, his eyes looking at her softly.

Bella gently leaned to the side to give Seth a better look, yeah her dad was definitely going to freak, but she had already figured out what she was going to say. Seth touched the mark with soft fingers. It sent small tingles down her neck, making her giggle slightly. Seth pulled back, watching Bella giggle like that gave him a warm feeling inside him. She was his, he was lucky he could touch the mark after seeing what happened to Jacob and Sam.

'You look gorgeous tonight by the way, I meant to tell you earlier' said Seth shyly.

'Thanks, I think' laughed Bella softly again.

'Can I kiss you, please' asked Seth softly.

Bella looked at him, her eyes melting at the boy in front of her, he was asking her permission and he certainly did'nt need to, she nodded.

She raised her head to him, meeting his awaiting lips.

Their lips met, with a searing passion, dancing a dance that only they knew. Bella found her arm's wrapping around him, pulling him closer to her. Seth moaned into her mouth, careful to keep his weight off her, she was so small compared to his large frame. He could feel her heart thud against his chest. Bella, pushed him off her slightly, she looked into his eyes, his eyes shone with devotion and warmth, making her smile, she leaned up slightly, deciding quickly she was too hot and needed to get rid of the hoodie. Seth watched her in earnest, it was only a hoodie, she was hardly undressing, but still, here she was taking off clothes in his room on his bed, every young boy's wet dream, he thought to himself. Bella, with a look seth had never seen before, pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Kissing him, with everything she had, then trailing her lips down his neck, his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations he was experiencing for the first time. He had never been in this position with a girl before, Bella was the first, and if he had anything to do with it, she would be the last.

'Bella, what are you doing?' moaned Seth, his hands were roaming up and down her back, they had a mind of their own and seth was losing control of other parts of his body as well.

Bella had now, somehow managed to pull his shirt up, and was eyeing up his chest and abs, she looked hungry, that was the only way Seth could describe it. He watched her intently, taking note of the mark on her neck, it was lighter now in colour, and had stretched in size and spread onto her shoulder. There was heat coming off of Bella, a heat that was smothering them both, Seth had natural heat due to the fact that he was a shifter, but this was something else altogether. As she leaned down to Seth's chest, her eyes flashed silver, making Seth jump slightly in surprise.

'What, did I do something wrong?' asked Bella quickly.

'No, it's your eyes' said Seth, sighing.

'What about them?' asked Bella.

'They were silver Bella, they changd to silver for a few seconds' said Seth.

'Really? huh, that's new, can I go back to what I was doing' asked Bella, with a newfound confidence, even she never knew she had.

He looked at her, 'What were you doing?' he asked with a small smile.

'This' said Bella, as she leaned down again, her tongue trailing down Seth's chest, lingering on the part where his heart heat underneath.

'Bella, you really think this is a good idea, you said earlier you wanted to slow down a bit' asked Seth, moaning as she hit a sensitive spot on his chest with her tongue.

'Fuck it' said Bella, against his chest.

Seth did'nt know what to do, should he let her continue on her journey, it was clear to him where she was headed, no pun intended, but Fuck, it felt so good. The feelings she was giving him, made him want to rip her clothes off, and lick every inch of her body, yes he was a virgin, but through the link, and many thanks to Paul, he had picked up a few tricks of the trade on how to please a woman. His thoughts erupted, Bella was pulling at the button on his jeans, what now? Bella looked up at him, silently asking him permission. He just nodded.

Bella Swan did not have a clue what had gotten into her, here she was about to pop the button open on Seth's jeans, and do whatever came naturally. In all her life, she had never gone this far with a boy, having been sexualy and emotionally starved by dickwad for so long, she was making up for it now. She no longer cared to wait, intent on having as much fun as possible with the boy in front of her, why should she wait, she wanted him and from the bulge in Seth's trousers, it was clear he wanted her just as much, but just how far did she really want to go, that was the question. To hell with it, she was taking charge.

After Seth nodded at her, he lay his head back on the pillow, wondering what she would do next. He felt the button the jeans be popped open, making him look down again, Bella looked up at him again, then slowly began to ease his jeans down over his hips, giving Bella a surprise of a lifetime.

Seth Clearwater certainly was not a little boy by any means, but he also went commando.

Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she discovered he did this, and coming face to face with his extremely large dick, the sheer size of it, gave her a shock, but not an unwelcome one. Seth smiled gently at her, his face blushing red, Bella's face was much the same, but she wanted to do this, her mind was made up, she was'nt backing out now.

She looked at Seth with hooded eyes, then carefuly with her left hand, began to massage his long thick hard penis, it was surrounded by silky black hair, each stroke she gave him, sent him into overdrive, it was obvious she had not done this before, by the way she held him, deciding to help her, Seth moved his hand on top of hers, gripping her hand and his dick tighter, giving it harder strokes, he moaned louder as she watched him with abaited breath, her heart was racing wildly, and Seth could tell she was excited as her juices were flowing, he could smell them, it sent him wild. The strokes on his dick were faster, harder now, his balls banging in sync with his dick, thoughts invaded him, something Paul had shared with the pack not too long ago, only in Seth's head, it was him bending Bella over the kitchen table, taking her doggy style, her screaming for more, him thrusting his dick deep inside her grasping her plump breast in one hand, her juices coating his dick and dripping down her thighs.

With this thought, Seth growled out his release, his cum spurting all over Bella's hand, his belly, his jeans, that was a hell of a lot of cum. Hey, it had been a while since he had a meeting with Pam and her five sister's. He was out of breath and sweat shone on his face and chest. Bella's eyes, shone with lust and shock.

'Bella that was unbeleivable' said Seth softly, leaning up to kiss her.

'Erm yeah, you could say that, is there always so much' asked Bella shyly, shyness returning, god knows why, especially after doing what she just did.

'It has been a long time' said Seth, wiggling his hand, trying to make her understand, thankfully she did.

Bella, rolled away from him and sat up against the bed again. Where the hell had she gotten the courage to do that/, did she care, not really. Seth had left the room to go get cleaned up, leaving Bella to her thoughts. She had wanted to lick him, lick the tip of his dick to the ballsac, but she just was'nt ready to take that step just yet. Seth came back into the room and handed Bella her can of pepsi, she took a sip, as did he. He then looked at her, he wanted to return the was just so appealing.

'Bella, can you lay back on the bed a bit more?' asked Seth softly.

She did as she was asked, wondering what Seth was upto.

'What are you doing' asked Bella her breathing heavy.

'Returning the favour, please let me' begged Seth, looking at her, with a heated gaze.

She lay back and closed her eyes, He took this for a sign of on with it.

Seth slowly undid her jeans, this is how he had seen it in his head, Bella's scent assaulted his nostrils as he came face to face with her little pink panties, they were soaked, and this made him smile, he had gotten her wet, he excited her. Slowly, he rubbed his nose up and down making her moan his name seductively.

'Seth, Please' she begged him.

He gently pulled her panties down around her ankles, for Seth, this was heaven, she was shaved, her little pink pussy was all bare and on show for him, he licked his lips in earnest, looking at Bella, who had a pillow buried over her face. e pulled it away from her then resorted to what he was doing once more, he knelt lower, looking closely at the awaiting delicassy in front of him, he licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top, the girls in paul's head had loved this, he continued with long lingering licks and Bella was moaning her head off, she tasted like strawberries and honey, rolled into one, her scent was driving him insane, the more he licked, the louder she got, he used his other hand to pin her on the bed, her body kept arching up, into his mouth, her juices flowed, dripping down his chin. He gently pushed one finger inside her as he fastened his lips onto her clitoris, Bella squirmed slightly at the invasion, but feeling Seth's lips on her pleasure button, sent her off like a firework on bonfire night. She bucked against his mouth, the heat building inside her, burning her over and over, then the tightness began to lift as Bella felt her impending orgasm approach, she felt it in her toes, her calf muscles tightened, her thighs gripped Seth's head, her hand gripped his, almost ripping it out, her body screamed its release into Seth's mouth, he licked her again and again.

'Fuck, Seth' screamed Bella, as she exploded, her orgasm was intense.

Seth couldnt help but grin into her pussy, soaking wet, dripping all down his face, she looked thoroughly satiated, she had a huge grin on her face.

'Did you enjoy that?' asked Seth as he used a towel to wipe his chin and face.

'Mmmfff' was all bella could muster.

Seth pulled her up and helped her pull up her trousers and adjust herself. They then curled up on the bed and closed their eyes, their breathing in unison.

'Have you done that before?' asked a curious Bella, turning to face him.

'Nope, just followed Paul's lead' said Seth proudly.

'What do you mean?' asked Bella.

'Through the link, we got to see all Pauls sexual exploit's' laughed Seth.

'Will they see us?' asked Bella.

'Yeah, does that bother you?' asked Seth, looking deep in her eyes.

'No, actually it doesnt' said Bella, smiling happily.

'Good' said Seth, as he cuddled her close, he would have to take her back to Billy's soon.

Bella sighed happily, it was hard to beleive Seth was as good as he was without any practice. Must be a natural talent, but one thing for sure though, at least she knew how to de-stress, it had certainly worked. it had also lessened the tension between the two of them, it had been one big build up and ended up both of them exploding on both parts.

Bella knew she wouldnt be leaving it as long next time, she had had a taste now and already she was craving moreof Seth Clearwater.

He was her's, as long as they had each other.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
